Warriors Funniest Videos
by DauntlessFlame
Summary: Cats of all shapes and sizes are sending in their funny videos for a chance to win prizes! Please vote now for your fav. video to win! Sit back and enjoy the show!
1. Episode 1

"Welcome to **Warriors Funniest Videos**! I'm your hostess, Moonblaze!" a black-and-white she-cat walks onto stage. "Today friends and family will compete for THE ULTIMATE PRIZE! Let's see what they could win!"

A deep voice announces_, "You could win a free trip to StarClan for a moon! Get pampered and have a break! There is an ALL YOU CAN EAT buffet! So send in your videos now for a chance to win a free trip to StarClan for a moon!" _In a quick voice says,_ "__**Warriors Funniest Videos**__ is not responsible if you get too fat to catch prey and defend your borders."_

"Alright, so the first video is from Firestar and Graystripe in the category _Pranks!_" Moonblaze announces.

* * *

><p><em>~Tape begins to show:<em>

Firestar holds camera to face, "Hi it's me Fireheart! I'm gonna play a prank on Smudge!" He holds up an orange cat manikin. "Graystripe, take the camera."

Graystripe whispers, "This is gonna be good!" Firestar places the fake orange cat in front of Smudge's garden.

"Hey Smudge!" Firestar calls Smudge onto the fence. To Graystripe he whispers, "Where's the match?"

"Here," Graystripe hands Firestar the match. Firestar lights the orange cat on fire.

"Help! Help me! My pelt is on fire! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Firestar screams, pretending to be the orange cat.

Firestar and Graystripe hide in ferns.

"Rusty, I'll save you!" Smudge leaps down from the fence. He tries to blow on the fire. Instead the fire roars louder. "Ahhhhh! Rusty's on fire! Twolegs help! Help!" Smudge scratches at the door.

Graystripe begins to count down, "Five, four, three, two, and one!"

BOOM! The orange fake cat explodes.

Firestar and Graystripe leap out of the ferns. Firestar laughs, "You've been PRANKED!"

_~Tape ends. ~_

* * *

><p>Audience is laughing unstoppably. Graystripe is laughing so hard he fell out of his chair. Firestar is also on the floor.<p>

"Ah," Moonblaze purrs. "That was hilarious!"

Audience starts to stop laughing.

"Okay, Sunblaze my sister will take over for me," Moonblaze announces.

Audience claps as a golden she-cat walks onto stage.

"Hello, I'm Sunblaze and I am the co-host. I will now show another video from the category _Pranks! _sent in by Hawkfrost!" the golden she-cat explains.

* * *

><p><em>~Tape begins to show:<em>

"Watch this!" Hawkfrost ties a green toy fish onto a long string. He chucks the fish far out in the water, close to the other side, holding onto the end.

Across the river Mistyfoot is wading in the water fishing. She has her eyes locked on the green fish. Mistyfoot pounces and Hawkfrost pulls it out of reach.

Hawkfrost lets it rest again and Mistyfoot tries yet again. She pounces and Hawkfrost pulls it back.

"What the heck!" Mistyfoot is confused. "Why can't I catch that fish?"

Angry, Mistyfoot tries one last time. She pounces and picks it up in her mouth.

"Gross! It tastes like plastic!" Mistyfoot spits out the fish back into the water.

"That's because it is!" Hawkfrost laughs from the other side of the river. "You've been PRANKED!"

_~Tape ends. ~_

* * *

><p>"That was hysterical!" Sunblaze purrs. "Moonblaze, you can take over now!"<p>

Audience is still laughing when Moonblaze walks back onto stage.

"Alright, time for a commercial break!" Moonblaze announces.

* * *

><p><em>~Commercial Ad Begins:<em>

"Are you sick of those prophecies? Those needless worries?" _a tom asks. _

"Yeah!" _recorded agreement cheers._

"Well then get the **Massage Machine**! Get a massage while clearing your mind of those awful messages!" _tom answers. _

"Call: 1-800-MASSAGE now to get a free month trial of the **Massage Machine**! After your month is up you MUST BUY IT! If you are not pleased with this machine we don't care!" _a she-cat purrs happily._

"We are not responsible if your machine suddenly stops working," _a quick voice reads. _

"NO REFUNDS!" _a deep tom voice growls. _

_~Commercial Ad Ends. ~_

* * *

><p>Audience claps.<p>

"Welcome back to **Warriors Funniest Videos**!" Sunblaze purrs.

"Okay, we are moving onto my favorite category: _Drama Queens!_" Moonblaze announces. "The first video is sent in by Squirrelflight."

* * *

><p><em>~Tape Begins:<em>

"Squirrelflight I hate you! I never wanna see you again!" Brambleclaw cries. "You lied to me! You actually _lied_ to me!"

Brambleclaw tears up his own nest. "How could've I been so stupid? How! You love Ashfur!"

In a sing-song tone he sings, "_Squirrelflight and Ashfur sittin' in a tree. M-A-T-I-N-G!"_

Brambleclaw cries, "I want Goldenflower! I. WANT. GOLDENFLOWER!"

Goldenflower appears from StarClan, "What the heck do you want Brambleclaw? I can't help you!"

_~Tape Ends. ~_

* * *

><p>"Ha! Ha! Ha! That was too good!" Sunblaze purrs. "Squirrelflight, how'd you tape it?"<p>

Squirrelflight stands up on her chair. "Easy; I borrowed a security camera from **Leafpool's Herb Show**."

"So that's where my camera went!" Leafpool calls out from her seat by Jayfeather.

"Right, now I'm sorry to say that was the only video in _Drama Queens_," Moonblaze announces. "The next category is _Kits!_"

"Yep and this next tape was sent in by Sasha!" Sunblaze meows.

* * *

><p><em>~Tape Begins:<em>

"Hello, this is Sasha," says the cat holding the camera. "This is Hawkkit and Mothkit in their kit days. They will be taking what I call the **Kit Quiz**."

The camera shows a dark brown tabby with blue eyes and a dappled golden she-cat.

"Say hi!" Sasha purrs.

"Roar!" Hawkkit bats the camera with his paw.

"Hi!" Mothkit squeals.

"Hawkkit what are you gonna do when you grow up?" Sasha asks her son.

Hawkkit wrestles with Mothkit, "Kill hawks!"

Sasha turns to her daughter, "Mothkit what are you gonna do when _you_ grow up?"

"I'll-" Mothkit was cut off by her brother.

"Kill moths!" Hawkkit declares.

Sasha purrs and moves on, "What else are you gonna do?"

"Become a leader!" Hawkkit puffs out his chest in pride.

"What about you Mothkit?" the camera turned to the dappled golden kit.

"Become a medicine cat," Mothkit purrs.

"What're your names gonna be?" Sasha questioned.

"Hawkkiller!" Hawkkit pretends to be bringing down a hawk.

"Moth-" again Mothkit was cut off by her brother.

"Mothchaser!"Hawkkit rears up on his hind legs and pretends to bat a moth with his paw.

"Who's gonna be your mentors?"

Hawkkit bats the camera with his paw, "Tigerstar!"

"Mudfur," Mothkit pushes Hawkkit over.

Sasha asks, "Who's gonna listen to them?"

"Me!" Hawkkit yowls.

Mothkit pipes, "Me!"

"I'm sure you both with do just fine," Sasha comforts them.

"I'll do better!" Hawkkit protested.

Mothkit argues, "No I will!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"And that concludes Hawkkit and Mothkit's **Kit Quiz**!" Sasha turns off the camera.

_~Tape Ends. ~_

* * *

><p>"Awww! Wasn't that cute?" Sunblaze purrs.<p>

"Yes!" Moonblaze squeals. "A perfect competition has been made!"

"I wonder who will win," Sunblaze mused.

Moonblaze purrs, "So vote now!"

* * *

><p>Firestar &amp; Graystripe– <em>Pranks! <em>– Smudge

Vote: **I_AM_ON_FIRE-1**

* * *

><p>Hawkfrost – <em>Pranks!<em> – Mistyfoot

Vote: **PLASTIC_FISHY-2**

* * *

><p>Squirrelflight – <em>Drama Queens!<em> – Brambleclaw

Vote: **CRY_BABY-3**

* * *

><p>Sasha – <em>Kits! <em>– Hawkfrost & Mothwing

Vote: **KIT_QUIZ-4**

* * *

><p><strong>VOTING IS CURRENTLY CLOSED.<strong>

**View the latest episode to see what's available to vote for!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_If YOU have any ideas for videos please review them or PM me. :D

_**Disclaimer: **_I, DauntlessFlame, do NOT own warriors! I only own the videos, Moonblaze, and Sunblaze!


	2. 2nd Episode

Moonblaze and Sunblaze pad on stage. The audience claps as they enter.

"Thank you, thank you! I'm your hostess Moonblaze and welcome to **Warriors Funniest Videos**!" Moonblaze announces, sitting in a cushy chair.

"Yes and thank you for voting!" Sunblaze sits in the other cushy chair on stage. "We finally have our winner!"

Moonblaze purrs, "Let's see again what they could win!"

A deep voice announces_, "You could win a free trip to StarClan for a moon! Get pampered and have a break! There is an ALL YOU CAN EAT buffet! So send in your videos now for a chance to win a free trip to StarClan for a moon!" _In a quick voice says,_ "__**Warriors Funniest Videos**__ is not responsible if you get too fat to catch prey and defend your borders."_

"Please come on stage, Firestar, Graystripe, Hawkfrost, Squirrelflight, and Sasha!" Sunblaze calls the contestants up on stage.

Moonblaze announces, "First off _all_ of you win a trip to Las Vegas!"

All the contestants bristle with excitement.

"Just kidding!" Sunblaze laughs. After she's done laughing, she adds, "You just win a copy of Firestar's kittypet collar; as advertised in the following commercial."

* * *

><p><em>~Commercial Ad Begins:<em>

"Would you like something from the **Warriors Hall of Fame**?" _deep voiced tom asks. _

"Well then YOU could look just like FIRESTAR with this replica blue collar sized to fit all! The bell with not rattle or your money back!" _same voice announces. _

"Now ANYONE can walk around looking like one of the greatest leaders EVER!" _a she-cat says in a comforting voice. _

"LOOK LIKE FIRESTAR NOOOWWWW!"_ in a sing-song tone like __**Menards**__'s: Save big money at __**Menards**__._

_~Commercial Ad Ends. ~_

* * *

><p>"Well now each of you wins that same blue collar!" Sunblaze purrs. "Whether you like it or not!" She starts passing them out to the five contestants.<p>

"Ugh! I just got rid of that darn thing! Can I burn it?" Firestar asks holding a match.

"Sure, sure, do what you like to it. I don't care," Moonblaze purrs. "All right, now three of you will immediately be eliminated. These cats each received 1 vote in total. I'm really sorry to... "

A drum roll begins.

"Squirrelflight," Sunblaze announces sadly, "Sasha, and Hawkfrost."

Squirrelflight perks her ears, "What?" unaware that she had just been eliminated. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I was listening to Taylor Swift's new hit _Sparks Fly_. I love that song!"

"You've just been eliminated from the contest," Sunblaze repeats dully.

"Oh," Squirrelflight shrugs casually and went back to lip-singing _Sparks Fly_ again on her iPod.

"All right now; glad we got that settled. I am sorry to say you have not won," Sunblaze sympathies.

"On the other paw: congratulations to Graystripe and Firestar! Winning with a total of 4 votes!" Moonblaze announces. "You have won the trip to StarClan for any moon of the season! Smudge, since being the one PRANKED also gets a blue collar and to come along on the trip to StarClan!"

Confetti falls from the air and the audience claps at the winners.

"Yes! I can finally have a good memory of my best friend!" Smudge paws at the confetti. "I feel better knowing there'll be no fire there."

"Now it is time for the next videos!" Sunblaze purrs.

Moonblaze announces, "Yep and the first video of the category _Drama Queens_, sent in by Smudge."

* * *

><p><em>~Video Begins: <em>

"Princess, what do you think now that your brother has left?" Smudge asked.

"WHAT? FIRESTAR LEFT WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE! D**N FIRESTAR!" Princess cried. "HOW DARE HE TAKE CLOUDTAIL AND LEAVE ME! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! TIGERSTAR FINALLY KILLED HIM! I TRIED TO TELL HIM, BUT **NO** HE WOULDN'T LISTEN TO ME!"

Princess pads over to a corner and sobs.

Smudge gets closer to Princess. "What would you do to Firestar if you saw him right now?"

"I would kill him and tear him to pieces! I'd give his body to Tigerstar so he could gnaw on his bones! I would _destroy_ his sorry little perfect tail!"

*Princess smacks the camera and the screen goes black.*

_~Video Ends. ~_

* * *

><p>"Oh, my, StarClan! That she-cat has temper issues!" Sunblaze purrs.<p>

"You got that right!" Moonblaze agrees. "Anyway the next video is of the category _Drama Queens_ sent in by Snowfur."

* * *

><p><em>~Video Begins:<em>

"I shouldn't be doing this. No I shouldn't. What do you think Snowy? What about you Moony and Stormy?" Bluestar talks to herself. "Ithink StarClan has gone mad. Don't you think that too, Snowy?

"Fireheart has gone _crazy!_ Did you know that Snowy? _Crazy_, I say! He shouldn't be telling WindClan lies. Don't you think Snowy? They stole our prey and nobody knows it but me! Why won't Fireheart see what I see? He's a gossiper! A _kittypet_ gossiper! He's telling Tallstar that they haven't stolen our prey. Fireheart's a liar and an idiot; once he's leader, he'll get the Clan killed by leading them into useless battles! He'll blame WindClan for stealing prey when they didn't! He's crazy!

"What should I do, Snowy? Nobody will believe me! StarClan has given up on us! It's no use fighting it! I'm growing old! Heck, I have white hairs on my chinny-chin-chin! Did you know that Snowy? I'm _old!_ I'm _ancient! _Nobody listens to me anymore! They all say I need help! _Help, _I tell you! I'm not crazy, am I? Please tell me I'm not, Snowy! Please!"

"Bluesy," Snowfur appears from StarClan. "You're crazy, sister!"

_~Video Ends. ~_

* * *

><p>"That wasn't very funny," says Bluestar from the back of crowd.<p>

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Yes it was," Snowfur falls off her chair laughing.

Sunblaze nods. "Agreed."

Moonblaze announces, "The next video is in the category _Drama Queens _sent in by Brambleclaw."

* * *

><p><em>~Video Begins: <em>

"This is Bramblepaw, code name son-of-the-devil," the younger Brambleclaw whispers. "I'm across from RiverClan territory to hopefully see what the devil is planning."

The camera zooms in on Tigerstar. "Mwa-ha-ha-ha! Darkstripe, be my example of when I kill Firestar."

"Whoa, this ought to be good," says Son-Of-the-Devil.

Tigerstar takes out a shotgun. "_Ready_. _Set_. SHOOT!"

Ka-Boom! Clouds of smoke rise up into the sky.

When the smoke clears the ashes and bones of Darkstripe lay where he had once been standing.

"Leopardstar!" Tigerstar calls the RiverClan leader. The leader comes and wriggles her nose in disgust when she sees the ashes, bones, and devoured crow-food. "Clean this mess up!"

The golden she-cat looks around. "Stonefur!"

Her deputy came at her demand, "Yes?"

"Clean this up!"

_~Video Ends. ~_

* * *

><p>"Oh, so <em>that's <em>how Darkstripe really died!" Sunblaze purrs.

"Yes, yes. Erin Hunter got it wrong by far," narrative cat speaks.

"Who are you?"

"Why I am C-O; otherwise-known-as Captain Obvious. **DauntlessFlame**, the author dropped me in here from a place called her **Imagination**," the strange narrative cat says.

"Weird."

"I know, tell me about it!" Captain Obvious purrs. "I am the assistant host."

"No you're not, I am!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Enough!" Moonblaze breaks up the cats. "Sunblaze is the co-hostess and Captain Obvious is the Captain of Obvious Statements or C-O-O-S."

"Let's just get on with the next video," Captain Obvious states.

"Agreed," Sunblaze nods.

"This video is sent in by Yellowfang for the category _Kits_," Moonblaze announces.

* * *

><p><em>~Video Begins: <em>

"What are you going to name him?" Yellowfang asks Raggedstar. "He's _your _son."

"Yellowfang, he's ugly. And I can assure you that he gets it from you," Raggedstar remarks.

"Well," Yellowfang meows. "Then let's call him Uglykit after his father. 'Ragged' is a pretty bad name if you ask me."

"I was only kidding!"

"You should've thought of that earlier!" Yellowfang spat.

**~Five Minutes later. ~**

"Mommy, what would happen if I accidentally killed daddy?" Uglykit asks.

"Why would you do that?"

"I was bored."

"Did you really kill him?"

"Mommy, what would happen if I told you daddy broke my tail?"

"Why would he do that?"

Uglykit squeaks, "I was trying to kill him."

"Did you really kill him?"

"No."

"So why would your tail get broken?"

"Daddy broke it," Uglykit squeals. "Mommy FIX IT!"

"Darling, a tail cannot be fixed."

"I SAID FIX IT!"

"But, darling–"

"FIX MY TAIL OR I SHALL BANISH YOU FROM SHADOWCLAN!"

"It's not possible!"

"I WILL KILL DADDY AND THEN I SHALL BANISH YOU FROM SHADOWCLAN!"

"You will be renamed Brokenkit in honor of your broken tail," Yellowfang claims.

_~Video Ends. ~_

* * *

><p>"Ha! Ha! Ha! Uglykit! I love it!" Raggestar purrs.<p>

"Yes! What a marvelous video, Yellowfang!" Captain Obvious declares.

Sunblaze purrs, "Okay and that is this rounds videos! Let's see what they could win!"

"_YOU could win a trip to see the movie __**Cats Rule! Dogs Drool! **__You could also get a visit to __**Warriors R Us**__ with 50% off everything! Now let's not forget about the front-row seats to the __**Moss-Ball Gamez**__!" _a quick deep voice announces.

"And make sure to vote now!" Moonblaze concludes.

* * *

><p>Smudge – <em>Drama Queens <em>– Princess

Vote: **FIRE&CLOUD=GONE- 1**

* * *

><p>Snowfur – <em>Drama Queens – <em>Bluestar

Vote: **BLUESTAR_GONE_CRAZY- 2**

* * *

><p>Brambleclaw – <em>Drama Queens – <em>Tigerstar & Darkstripe

Vote: **BATTLE_PLANS- 3**

* * *

><p>Yellowfang – <em>Kits – <em>Brokenstar & Raggedstar

Vote: **BROKEN_TAIL-4**

* * *

><p><strong>VOTING IS CURRENTLY CLOSED. <strong>

**View the latest episode to see what videos to vote for!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: If YOU have any ideas for videos please review them to me or PM me. Thank you for voting, if you did!**_

**Disclaimers: **

**I, **DauntlessFlame**, do not own **Warriors** or **Taylor Swift's song Sparks Fly**; I only the videos, Sunblaze, Moonblaze, Captain Obvious, the prizes, and the "commercial ad", (and obviously the story). **

*****Cats Rule! Dogs Drool! Is sadly, NOT A MOVIE! **(**IF REAL**, it **WOULD** be a movie about cats vs. dogs). **

**Warriors R Us is NOT A REAL STORE! **(**IF REAL**, it **WOULD** be a place to buy territory, THE WARRIOR CODE book, BATTLE SKILLS, practice prey, and things like that.)**

***Moss-Ball Gamez is NOT A REAL SPORT **(**IF REAL**, it **WOULD** is a sport where there are professional moss-ball players with four teams: River, Thunder, Shadow, and Wind. Two out of the four teams compete for the prize of getting a plushie of any cat they want. Cat version of soccer.)**


	3. Episode 3

"Welcome to **Warriors Funniest Videos**, where dreams come true!" Moonblaze pads on stage. She sits down in a beanbag. "Come on out Sunblaze!"

Sunblaze, closely followed by C.O.O.S, enters the room. She blows kisses into the crowd. "Welcome, welcome back!" she purrs.

"Thank you for voting!" Captain Obvious calls out.

"Yes, we have received our precious winner!" Moonblaze purrs. "Let's see again what they could win!"

"_YOU could win a trip to see the movie __**Cats Rule! Dogs Drool! **__You could also get a visit to __**Warriors R Us**__ with 50% off everything! Now let's not forget about the front-row seats to the __**Moss-Ball Gamez**__!" _a quick deep voice announces.

"Now let's welcome on stage, Smudge, Bluestar, Brambleclaw, and Yellowfang! This one was tough, but the winner won with 6 points!" Sunblaze announces. "Let's give a quick round of applause to our contestants."

Audience claps for the competitors.

"Unlike last time not _all _of you will win a prize," Moonblaze meows. "One of you will _immediately _be eliminated. The one who received _no_ votes is..."

A drum roll begins...

"...Brambleclaw. I'm sorry to say but you haven't won anything. Thank you for competing!"

The dark brown tabby tom shrugs and sits by Tawnypelt.

Sunblaze begins, "Also, in third place, receiving 1 vote total, comes..."

A drum roll begins...

"... Smudge. Sadly, you only got one vote, but good video."

He smiles weakly and pads of stage.

"You already got a prize!" Princess hisses. "That video was private property!"

Audience laughs at this.

"Okay so our _final_ two competitors are going to get a prize," Captain Obvious cheers. "It will be advertised in the following commercial ad!"

* * *

><p><em>~Commercial Ad Begins: <em>

"DO YOU WANT SUPER POWERS?" _a tom's deep voice asks. _

"Well then you could do anything you want with the DREAM-MACHINE!" _he boasted. _

"All you have to do is simply put on this goofy-looking hat when you sleep, and it will enhance your thoughts at night to dreams!"

_A she-cat demonstrates. _

"You can fly and have lazar-eyes—how cool is that?" _the tom purrs. _

"Get your DREAM-MACHINE today! Call 1-800-DREAMER now and get an extra hat free! It only costs 50mice!" _the she-cat meows. _

_~Commercial Ad Ends. ~_

* * *

><p>"Wow!" Snowfur squeals sarcastically. "I've always wanted to crush those stupid Dark Forest cats in my sleep!"<p>

"You're dead, sis. Need I remind you that we can't sleep?" Bluestar retorts.

An awkward silence...

"Found them!" Captain Obvious yowls from behind stage.

"It's about time!" Sunblaze hisses.

Captain Obvious pads out with two DREAM-MACHINEs. "Here you go," he gives them to Snowfur and Yellowfang.

"I can't sleep either!" Yellowfang growls angrily. "I'll have to give it to Brokentail for his birthday."

Audience laughs.

"Okay folks! Now it's time to announce the final winner..." Moonblaze announces.

Drum roll begins . . .

"And the winner is Yellowfang!" Sunblaze purrs happily; "Winning with a total of 6 votes!"

Confetti falls on the winner.

"Thanks for the votes!" she meows to the crowd.

Snowfur pads of stage to sit by Moonflower and Bluestar.

"Alright, now let's get on with the next set of videos! The first was sent in by Brightheart and Thornclaw in the category _PRANKED!"_ Captain Obvious states.

* * *

><p><em>~Video begins:<em>

Ferns rustle, and the camera shows a snoring dark grey tom sleeping on a tree stump with a stick under his head.

"LOL!" Thornclaw purrs. "See what I mean, Brightheart? Jayfeather is in love with that stick!"

A quiet _mrrow_ of amusement came from behind the camera. The screen zooms in on Jayfeather.

"Rock, don't leave me!" Jayfeather cries in his sleep.

"Wow. This is _so_ going on Facebook. First he's in love with a stick and now a _rock?"_ Thornclaw purrs.

"Rock, wait! What does it mean?" Jayfeather mumbles anxiously.

"Ha! Ha! I _knew_ he was hiding something from us all along! This must be why he wouldn't let me use his precious stick," Thornclaw whispers.

"No! Wait, answer me Rock!" Jayfeather wails. "Don't leave me!"

"Whoa," Brightheart purrs. "Talk about a break-up!"

Jayfeather starts to wake up, so Thornclaw (who is holding the camera) hides in the ferns with Brightheart. The screen zooms in on Jayfeather.

"I smell you, cats! Come out wherever you are!" Jayfeather growls angrily.

"No can do!" Thornclaw whispers excitedly. "I've got a video to post!"

_~Video ends. ~_

* * *

><p>Audience claps at the video.<p>

"Hey!" Jayfeather hisses. "I knew it was you two the whole time!"

"Ha!" Thornclaw purrs. "You should've seen your face!"

"I can't see, dummy."

"That's the point!" the golden brown laughs.

"That is a great video!" Sunblaze purrs. "I was always stunned when _no one _noticed that Jayfeather was in love with the stick!"

"I was not!" Jayfeather retorts.

"Okay, time for the next video," Moonblaze announces. "This is sent in by Mille in the category _Kits!" _

* * *

><p><em>~Video begins:<em>

"What do you queens do all day?" Graystripe asked.

"Um... I don't know," Millie answered. The camera moves toward the nursery. The screen moves inside.

". . . and you do the holky polky and you turn yourself around! That's what it's all about!" Daisy and Ferncloud sang as they danced.

"Come join us, Millie!" Daisy purred. "The more, the merrier!"

The camera was set down on the floor, but still showed the three she-cats dancing.

"You put your left paw in; you put your left paw out! You put your left paw in, and you shake it all about! You do the holky polky and you turn yourself around! That's what it's all about!" they sang.

They began again, though this time faster. "You put your tail in; you put your tail out! You put your tail in, and wave it all about! You do the holky polky and you turn yourself around! That's what it's all about!"

This time, they were even faster. "You put your whiskers in; you put your whiskers out! You put your whiskers in and you shake it all about! You do the holky polky and you turn yourself around! That's what it's all about!"

Finally, the three she-cats collapsed on the floor of the nursery.

"My, that dance is tiring!" Ferncloud huffed. "I can't believe we do that every moon!"

"Yes," Daisy agreed. "Tomorrow, we're doing the **Bird Dance**!" (The Bird Dance is like the Chicken Dance).

"Oh, do we have to save it for tomorrow?" Millie sighed, although a purr was rising in her throat.

Daisy shrugged. "I guess not. Are you up for it, Ferncloud?"

"Why not?" Ferncloud padded over to the radio. She put in a new disk.

The music started up. _"I don't wanna be a bird; I don't wanna be a mutt, so I shake my butt!" Na-na-na-na! "I don't wanna be a bird; I don't wanna be a mutt, so I shake my butt!" Na-na-na-na!_

**~Meanwhile~**

Daisy, Ferncloud, and Millie shake their butts to the music. After the same verse is repeated six times, it finally ends.

"I'm really tired out now," Ferncloud meowed. "I'm gonna take a nap."

"Yeah," Daisy agreed, yawning. "I think I will too."

Millie picked up the camera, which showed the other two queens curling up for their nap.

_~Video ends. ~_

* * *

><p>"That was hilarious!" Dustpelt purrs from beside his mate.<p>

Graystripe twitched his whiskers. "Yes. Now I know what you queens do all day!"

"Ha-ha! Very funny!" Moonblaze laughs, letting out a _mrrow _of amusement.

"Yes," Sunblaze purrs. "Now the next video was sent in by Dustpelt in the category _Drama Queens!" _

* * *

><p><em>~Video begins:<em>

The camera shows Ivypaw, Graystripe, and Firestar all in Firestar's den.

"So, like, when are we like, um, like going to get back our territory from ShadowClan?" asked Ivypaw. "Like, um, StarClan, like, sent me like, this strange dream. So, anyways, like you old cats, had like, um, like _died._ And now, like, we totally have to attack ShadowClan, like, before they attack us."

"Can you repeat that without saying like?" Graystripe asked, confused.

"Why, like, can't you, like, understand me?" Ivypaw retorted.

"Okay, like, do you like it when I, like, say the word 'like'?" Graystripe growled.

"So, like, what do you mean?" Ivypaw asked. She turned to Firestar. "So like when are we, um, like, going to attack ShadowClan?"

"Like, right now. So, like, let's warn the others," Firestar ordered.

The screen shows them walking out of the den.

**~Later~**

The camera showed the ThunderClan cats celebrating their victory.

"We like, just totally won!" Firestar purred. "O-M-G!"

"Yes Firestar. You, like, totally don't have to say 'like' all the time!" Graystripe growled.

"Like, geez! You, like, seriously need some T-L-C!" Firestar retorted.

"Oh, look!" Graystripe cried. "Russetfur died!"

Camera zooms in on the dead body of Russetfur.

"L-O-L!" Firestar purred. "Let's, like, totally take our picture with her!"

Graystripe pulls out his camera. "Lionblaze, take our picture!"

When Lionblaze padded over, Graystripe hands him the camera.

"Say _killers!"_ Lionblaze meowed sarcastically.

"Killers!" both Graystripe and Firestar purred as they posed by Russetfur's body.

Suddenly the song _We Are the Champions_ started playing.

Firestar called Sandstorm over, and they began dancing around the clearing.

"You killed Russetfur!" Blackstar yowled as he leaped on Firestar. "Killer!"

_~Video ends. ~_

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" Captain Obvious murmurs. "That's a great video, Dustpelt!"<p>

"Agreed," Sunblaze purrs.

"Agreed," says another cat.

"Who are you?" Sunblaze hisses.

"Who are _you?_" the other cat meows.

"I am Sunblaze!"

"I am Copycat!"

"Oh, great just what we need! **DauntlessFlame**, he's just another distraction! Please remove him from your overly crowded story!" Sunblaze wails.

"Please remove _her_ from your overly crowded story!" Copycat mimics her tone.

"Stop complaining, you two. Copycat is here because **DauntlessFlame** said so," Moonblaze explains.

"All right, everyone!" Captain Obvious orders. "The next video is sent in by Tawnypelt in the category _Drama Queens!" _

* * *

><p><em>~Video begins:<em>

"Aw, your kits are so cute!" Snowbird purred; "Especially that dark brown tabby tom!"

"Thank you, Snowbird. His name is Tigerkit," Tawnypelt announced.

The white queen gaped at her. "Are you seriously naming him after _you know who?"_

"What?" Tawnypelt hissed. "It's not a big deal. Don't act like he's gonna turn out just like Tigerstar."

Snowbird gasped. "You said his name!" she squealed. "How dare you curse in here!"

"You know very well that I wasn't cursing. Tiger_kit_ and Tigerstar are two entirely different cats. Don't judge my kit!"

"Quit cursing! My kits might hear you!" Snowbird hissed.

"I'm not _cursing!_ Unless _want_ me to curse, I'd suggest you stop judging my son!" Tanwypelt growled. "Tigerkit has done nothing wrong!"

"Oh, but he will," Snowbird spat. "He'll turn out just like _you know who."_

"That's what they all say!" Tawnypelt hissed. "I didn't turn out like my father, did I?"

"N-No," Snowbird whimpered. "But that's different."

"How?" Tawnypelt demanded. "My brother didn't turn out like Tigerstar and nor will Tigerkit!"

**~Five Minutes Later~**

"Rowanclaw, come meet your family," Tawnypelt purred. "We have two sons and a daughter."

"They all look very lovely," Rowanclaw murmured. "Have you named them?"

Tawnypelt nodded. "The tortoiseshell is Dawnkit, the ginger is Flamekit, and the dark brown tabby is Tigerkit."

Rowanclaw sighed happily. Then suddenly, he began to inch away from Tawnypelt.

"W-What's wrong?" his mate asked, confused.

"Get that kit away from me!" Rowanclaw cried.

"Tigerkit won't hurt you!" Tawnypelt called after him. "He's just a kit!"

*And that was why Tigerheart joined the Dark Forest.*

_~Video ends. ~_

* * *

><p>"Whoa," Sunblaze mewed, speechless.<p>

"OMG!" Captain Obvious purred; "Great video, Tawnypelt!"

"Oh, my, gosh!" Copycat yowled. "That was great!"

"Let's see what they could win!" Moonblaze announces.

"_How great is YOUR video? If it is AWESOME, AMAZING, or SPECTACULAR, then you could win the newest __**Warriors**__ movie, complete with special features of behind the scenes with your favorite stars! Also, you get a pre-paid trip to visit ALL the Erins! You can tell them your own ideas for the series! Send in your videos now!" _the recorded robotic she-cat says enthusiastically.

"Let's see who you can vote for!" Sunblaze purrs.

* * *

><p>Thornclaw &amp; Brightheart – <em>PRANKED – <em>Jayfeather  
><span>Vote<span>: **ROMANCTIC_DREAMS-1**

Mille – _Kits! – _Daisy & Ferncloud  
><span>Vote<span>: **SPARE_TIME_DANCE- 2**

Dustpelt – _Drama Queens! – _Firestar & Graystripe  
><span>Vote<span>: **BATTLE_WARNING- 3**

Tawnypelt – _Drama Queens – _Snowbird & Rowanclaw  
><span>Vote<span>: **HE_DIDN'T_DO_ANYTHING- 4**

* * *

><p><strong>VOTING IS CURRENTLY CLOSED. <strong>

**View the latest episode to see what videos to vote for!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimers:<strong>

**I, **DauntlessFlame, **do not own **Warriors or the song "We Are the Champions" (I'm not sure who that's by...)**! I** **only own: **Moonblaze, Sunblaze, Captain Obvious, Copycat, the videos, the commercial ad, and the story itself.

*The **Bird Dance** (in Millie's video) is actually the **Chicken Dance** (which I do not own) with changed lyrics.

**Sadly, there is NO **Warriors movie**. I have no idea if/when there will be one.

_**Hope you liked these videos!~**_**DauntlessFlame**


	4. 4th Episode

I proudly present you . . ." Sunblaze begins. She waits a moment, then purrs, "Moonblaze!"

The black-and-white hostess pads on stage. The audience claps for her. "Thank you, thank you very much, Sunblaze!" Moonblaze meows kindly to her sister. She turns back to the crowd. "Now welcome to everyone's favorite show: **Warriors Funniest Videos**! We've finally come to a winner!"

"Yes! Thanks for voting! Every vote counts!" Captain Obvious purrs as he pads on stage.

"I proudly present you . . ." Copycat comes on stage and puffs out his chest. "Me!"

The audience hoots and whistles at him, making him purr.

Sunblaze rolls her eyes. "All right, now _let's_ get back to the winner," she growls, giving Copycat the evil eye.

"All right, now _let's_ get back to cheering for _me!"_ Copycat mimics her, waving his tail in pride.

"Oh, shut up!" Sunblaze hisses, padding toward her sister.

"Okay, now . . . getting on with the show!" Moonblaze proclaims. She grabs an envelope with the words inscribed on it: _Winner. _"Please come on stage: Thornclaw and Brightheart, Millie, Dustpelt, and Tawnypelt."

As they pad on stage, the audience cheers their names.

"Before we announce the winner, let's see again what they could win!" Captain Obvious meows.

"_How great is YOUR video? If it is AWESOME, AMAZING, or SPECTACULAR, then you could win the newest __**Warriors**__ movie, complete with special features of behind the scenes with your favorite stars! Also, you get a pre-paid trip to visit ALL the Erins! You can tell them your own ideas for the series! Send in your videos now!" _the recorded robotic she-cat says enthusiastically.

"First off, you'll all win a copy of **Hollyleaf's Book of Reason**, as advertised the following commercial!" Sunblaze purrs.

* * *

><p><em>~Commercial Ad begins:<em>

"Would you like to know how the Warrior Code works? Or how to WIN a battle? Or even how to impress your Clanmates?" _recorded tom asks, sounding TOTALLY passionate. _

"Then YOU should buy **Hollyleaf's Book of Reason**! It explains everything Warriors from A to Z!" _a she-cat says brightly. _

"Call 1-800-REASONS to get your book now or go to w-w-w dot I want reasons dot com!" _a small kit's voice purrs. _

_~Commercial Ad Ends. ~ _

* * *

><p>Sunblaze starts handing out each of them copies of <strong>Hollyleaf's Book of Reason<strong>.

"Hey!" Dustpelt hisses. "My book says that the information expired at **Sunrise**, 2010! What the Dark Forest is up with that?"

"Well," Moonblaze sighs. "She published it the afternoon of the Gathering where she told the truth to all the Clans."

"I suppose that makes sense . . ." Millie muses. "But for those of you who haven't read **The Forgotten Warrior**, she's probably dead, so she was unable to continue her story."

"Whatever. _My_ book is expired no matter what you say," Dustpelt growls. "Can we just announce the winner and leave?"

"Yes," Captain Obvious agrees.

"The two kitties who _didn't win anything_ are . . ." Moonblaze starts.

_Drum roll begins..._

" . . . Tawnypelt and Millie. I'm very sorry. Both of you got only one vote," Sunblaze finishes, waving her tail for them to pad of stage.

"'Cause when _you're_ fifteen, and somebody tells you they _love_ you, you're gonna believe them! And when _you're_ fifteen, feeling like there's nothing to figure out! Well, count ten, take it in, this is life before _you know who you're gonna be_. Fifteen!" Squirrelflight sang from the back of the crowd randomly.

"_Awkward!"_ Copycat breaks the silence.

"Yeah, tell me about it! To think she's _my_ sister!" Leafpool growls, casting a sidelong glance at Squirrelflight who was still singing **Fifteen** by Taylor Swift.

"Okay, I'm gonna announce the winner now," Moonblaze announces, slowly opening the envelope.

_Drum roll begins..._

"The winners are Thornclaw and Brightheart! They won with a total of four votes for their video **ROMANTIC_DREAMS-1**!" Moonblaze purrs.

Confetti falls, covering the winners as they puffed their chest in pride.

"Poor Jayfeather," Brightheart purrs.

Sunblaze flicks her ear. "Oh, Moonblaze! We forgot about him!"

"Yes," Moonblaze meows quickly. "Every PRANKED video, the one who got PRANKED also wins the prize! Jayfeather, please come on stage."

Audience claps as he comes on the stage.

"You all win!" Copycat cheers. "Now, Dustpelt, please get off the stage. Your paws are filthy!"

Dustpelt growls, but reluctantly gets off.

"Now let's start up the videos again!" Captain Obvious purrs.

"The first video is of the category _Kits!_ This is sent in by Poppydawn and Rosetail," Sunblaze announces.

* * *

><p><em>~Video begins:<em>

"Awe! He's just so cute!" Poppydawn purred; the camera zoomed in on a spiky-furred kit. "Snowkit and Bluekit, do you have any ideas for his name?"

"He should be called Thistlekit, for his spiky fur!" Snowkit suggested.

"Okay, his name is Thistlekit. I like it," Poppydawn meowed, trying out his new name. "But his fur is a mess! I'm going to try and clean it up. Rosekit, would you hold the camera?"

"Yes, Mommy," Rosekit padded over and picked up the camera. It zoomed in on Thistlekit's ear and then slowly zoomed back out. "This is so cool!"

Poppydawn leaned down and licked Thistlekit's pelt. She rasped her tongue over his spiky fur. "His fur won't go flat!" she complained. "It sticks up _everywhere!"_

"Let me try!" Snowkit squealed, padding over to the nest. Carefully, she put her paw on his fur, trying to push it down. When she lifted her paw, his fur spiked back up. She squealed in surprise. "It _does_ look like thistles!" Again she pressed her paw down on his fur and it popped back up. "Cool!"

"Hey, it's my turn!" Bluekit squealed, rushing over to the overly crowded nest. She, too, pressed her paw down on his fur. She let it up and it sprang up at her and she leaped back. "Whoa!"

Poppydawn sighed and tried to flatten his fur once more. Lick after lick, she rasped her tongue to smooth his fur. After she relented, it stayed flat for ... five, four, three, two, one! Poof! His fur spiked back up.

"This is useless!" Poppydawn meowed, watching his fur go spiky. "I give up!"

_~Video Ends. ~_

* * *

><p>"That video <em>is<em> cute!" Moonblaze purrs, rewinding the video to pause at Thistlekit's spiky fur. "I love it!"

"That _video_ is overrated!" Copycat growls while glaring at Thistleclaw. "What is so funny about spiky fur?"

Sunblaze spat her tongue out at him. "_Some_ cats like this stuff. Would you prefer if we move on to the PRANKED category, crybaby?"

"The PRANKED category is much better than _Kits!"_ he hisses. "I didn't sign up for this business to watch videos of a kit's spiky fur!"

"Shut up, complainer, before **DauntlessFlame **decides to banish you to the Dark Forest!" Captain Obvious growls. "_Forever and always!"_

"Hey!" Squirrelflight calls out. "I love that song!"

"Be quiet!" Leafpool hisses. "Before I steal your iPod and delete _all_ of your Taylor Swift songs!"

"NO!" Squirrelflight wails, holding her iPod close to her chest. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE THIS FROM ME!"

"_Drama Queens!"_ Captain Obvious purrs.

Leafpool and Squirrelflight shot him a look.

"What? I'm just saying the next category!" He snickers at them. "The video is sent in by Dovewing."

* * *

><p><em>~Video begins:<em>

"What? You have super powers and you didn't tell me? How could you! How could you, Dovewing!" Ivypool screeched at her sister. "What, can you fly? Do you have laser eyes? Do you have super strength?"

"You're talking about Lionblaze on that last one," Dovewing meowed.

"Not him too! Isn't there at least one normal cat? Next thing you're gonna tell me is that Jayfeather can walk in other people's dreams!" Ivypool growled, lashing her tail.

Dovewing sighed. "He can, Ivypool."

"What? All this gossip and you didn't tell me? How could you!" Ivypool spat. "I shouldn't even call you my sister."

"You have powers too, sis," Dovewing whispered. "You're the smartest cat I know."

"Shut up, Dovewing. Or should I call you Doveears?" Ivypool hissed. "Now I have to tell all the Clans at the Gathering the truth like Hollyleaf."

"No!" Dovewing yowled. "You can't tell anyone!"

"I was just kidding, Doveears," Ivypool purred. "Now shut up about your special powers and tell me what else I should know."

"Jayfeather talks to sticks," Dovewing whispered. "It's funny."

Ivypool twitched her whiskers. "I imagine it would. Anything else?"

"No, not really," Dovewing meowed, ". . . unless you count Jayfeather talking about 'Rock' in his sleep."

"Ha, ha!" Ivypool purred. "See you later, Doveears!"

_~Video ends. ~_

* * *

><p>"Again! What the heck is up with these unfunny videos? A sisterly reunion is not on my list of humor!" Copycat hisses, lashing his tail.<p>

"I didn't know you had a list, Copycat." Sunblaze snickers at him. "Am I on it?"

"Why does the world pick on me?" Jayfeather curls his lip. "It seems like I can't get one second of privacy!"

"Hey!" Thornclaw growls at him. "Your video won last time!"

"That sucks for you, Jayfeather!" Sunblaze purrs. "Your videos are the best!"

Jayfeather twitched his whiskers. "Thanks."

"The next video is sent in by Spottedleaf in the new category: _Confusion!_" Moonblaze announces.

* * *

><p>~Video begins:<p>

"Hey, Firepaw," Spottedleaf purred. "Would you be a dear and come with me to collect herbs?"

"Sure," the ginger warrior replied, coming to her side. He started leaping in elegant bounds. Suddenly he stopped and ate grass.

"What are you doing, Firepaw?" Spottedleaf asked, twitching her whiskers with amusement.

"Being a deer like you asked me to," he meowed, gagging on the grass. He vomited. "Gross! I don't get how they can eat that stuff!"

"They are herbivores, you know," she gently explained.

Firepaw nodded. "That is exactly why you wanted me to act like a deer, so you could collect them."

"Whatever," Spottedleaf purred. "I need to gather tansy."

"Tansy? You wanted to collect the herbivores!" Firepaw growled, lashing his tail.

Spottedleaf touched her tail to his shoulder. "Don't worry, Firepaw. We don't need the herbivores, we just need herbs."

"But herbivores are herbs!" Firepaw hissed. "You just gave them a nickname!"

"You need to go ask Bluestar why she made you an apprentice. You have no smarts at all!" Spottedleaf purred.

Firepaw glared at her (at the camera). "I will collect your herbs, Spottedleaf. I will collect those darn herbivores if it is the last thing I do!"

_~Video ends. ~_

* * *

><p>Audience laughs unstoppably, even Firestar himself laughs at the video.<p>

"Whoa!" Sandstorm exclaims. "I didn't know the world's secrets are coming out!"

"Me either!" Copycat purrs, his eyes lively. He looked at Sunblaze. "Now _that_ is a video!"

"Shut up, Copycat," Sunblaze hisses. "The others are just fine!"

Copycat laughs. "That's what she said."

"I reckon you'd all like to see the next video, am I right?" Moonblaze looks at her fellow co-hostess and co-host. She frowns. "Where is Captain Obvious?"

"He had to use the litter box." Sunblaze wriggles her nose. "I don't see how he can stand that thing! It stinks so badly!"

"Anyway, the next video is of the category _Drama Queens!"_ Copycat announces. He frowns at the card he was holding. "Sent in by . . . Crowfeather?"

* * *

><p><em>~Video begins:<em>

"Welcome to WindClan, my little warrior," Nightcloud meowed, hovering over a black kit. She turned to the camera/Crowfeather. "Isn't he adorable?"

"No. That kit is cuter."

The camera showed a small light brown tabby she-kit sleeping peacefully with her mother. "How could you say such a thing? Don't you love Breezekit?" Nightcloud growled.

"Who is Breezekit?"

"Your son!" Nightcloud hissed, curling herself around the black kit. "He's my perfect warrior."

"When did you name him?"

"About five seconds ago, actually."

"Oh."

"That's all you have to say? 'Oh'?" Nightcloud growled, glaring at the camera/Crowfeather.

"Well what did you want me to say? Congratulations?"

"No." Nightcloud lashed her tail. You could've kept your mouth shut and not ruined the moment like you just did!"

"Why are you making me tape this?"

"Just shut up!"

Silence filled the air . . . until Nightcloud sighed with relief.

"Which one is Breezekit again?"

"I'm sorry, my little warrior, your father has a short term memory," Nightcloud whispered to the black kit. To herself she murmured, "I hope Breezekit doesn't take after him."

"Oh."

_~Video ends. ~_

* * *

><p>"What a great video!" Captain Obvious purrs, having returned from the stinky litter box.<p>

"Ew." Sunblaze curls her lip in disgust. "You reek of the litter box."

"Don't worry, Sunblaze. I tried to find your perfume in your dressing room. But you're such a pig that you leave everything lying around. Seriously, you should consider putting your diary where people can't read it."

"YOU READ MY DIARY? I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Relax. I hid it in the dumpster. No one will find it there." Captain Obvious snickers.

"Oh yeah! Go Manly-Dudes!" Copycat cheers. "Score one Manly Dudes, zero Sassy Cats."

"Sassy Cats? Is that really the best you could come up with?" Sunblaze hisses.

"Would you rather it be Sissy Cats?" Copycat growls while glaring at her.

Moonblaze yowls for attention. "Shut up, Manly Dudes."

Captain Obvious and Copycat grin.

"_Yes, yes! I can see it now! Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time. You made love with a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing, that's ever been mine!" _Squirrelflight randomly sings out the chorus of **Mine** by Taylor Swift.

"Let's see what they could win," Moonblaze announces, ignoring Squirrelflight's outburst.

"_If your video is AWESOME then, you, only YOU could win a trip to Atlantis! Go underwater with special gear and you'll never get wet! Explore the depths of the ocean!"_ recorded voice says. _"__**Warriors Funniest Videos**__ is not responsible if you get hurt after submerging underwater. Swim at your own risk."_

"Anyone wanna go scuba diving?" Sunblaze purrs.

"No thanks," Copycat murmurs. "I'd rather keep my paws on dry land."

"Me too," Captain Obvious agrees.

Sunblaze rolls her eyes. "Vote for your favorite video now so someone can splash the Manly Dudes! Be quick!"

* * *

><p>Poppytail &amp; Rosetail — <em>Kits! <em>— Thistleclaw  
><span>Vote<span>**: SPIKY_FUR-1**

Dovewing — _Drama Queens! — _Ivypool  
><span>Vote<span>: **ULTRA_SUPER_POWERS-2**

Spottedleaf — _Confusion! — _Firestar  
><span>Vote<span>: **DEER_HERBS-3**

Crowfeather — _Drama Queens! — _Nightcloud  
><span>Vote<span>: **SHORT_TERM_MEMORY-4**

* * *

><p><strong>VOTING IS CURRENTLY CLOSED. <strong>

**View the latest episode to see what videos to vote for!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I thank you all so very much for voting! If you have any ideas for me, please either submit them in a review or PM me. I may or may not use them depending on their content. **_

**Disclaimers****:**

I, **DauntlessFlame**, do NOT own Warriors or Taylor Swift's songs **Fifteen**, **Forever & Always**, or **Mine** that are included.

I, **DauntlessFlame**, DO own: the videos, Moonblaze, Sunblaze, Captain Obvious, Copycat, the commercial ad, and the story itself.

*There really is no Atlantis, so don't get your hopes up.

_**I hope you enjoyed these videos! :)~**_**DauntlessFlame**


	5. Episode 5!

"Everybody dance now!" Captain Obvious sings. He starts doing his happy dance.

"Dude, you really got to work on your happy dance!" Copycat purrs, eyeing his friend with amusement.

Sunblaze pads on stage. "OH YEAH! Yet another score for the Sassy Cats!"

"Hey, winning Connect 4 doesn't count as a win," Captain Obvious growls, glaring at Sunblaze. "And just because you won Monkey in the Middle doesn't count as a point either."

"Yes it does." Moonblaze comes to stand by her sister. "_Obviously_ you are just plain jealous because the score is three-to-one. Losers!"

"_I_ am the Captain of Obvious Statements," he hisses.

"Go die in a hole!" Sunblaze growls at him.

Moonblaze rolls her eyes. "Anyways, welcome back to **Warriors Funniest Videos**!" To the random camera cat, she whispers, "Can we cut out that last part?"

The random camera cat says, "No ma'am. **DauntlessFlame** says that if you take it out, she'll banish . . . er . . . she'll banish Squirrelflight from this show. She's been singing Taylor Swift's songs too much."

"I think I can live with that," Moonblaze purrs. "Random Computer Cat #1 on stage this instant!"

"OMS!" Copycat growls while rolling his eyes. "I can't believe you're actually going through with this. Can't you leave it?"

"NO!"

Random Computer Cat #1 comes on stage, with the whole computer set with him. "What do you need?" asks RCC#1.

"Redo the beginning. Also make sure to cut out this part too."

RCC#1 sighs. "It may take a while..."

_Fifteen hours later . . ._

"Squirrelflight!" a loud booming voice calls. "I hereby banish you from **Warriors Funniest Videos**!"

"_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale, I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well. This is a big world; that was a small town. I was a dreamer before you hadn't let me down. Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around,"_ Squirrelflight sings. Slowly, like a snail, she inches towards the door.

"Security!" the booming voice of **DauntlessFlame **yowls. "Get her!"

Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, and Thistleclaw get up from their seats and tackle her. Soon she is in handcuffs and being dragged out the door.

"What can I say?" Moonblaze smiles mischievously. "Dark Forest cats make good security workers!"

"Great now that she's gone, let's find out the winner!" Sunblaze purrs brightly. "Is that alright with you, Moonblaze?"

"Yes. Hurry please. Our audience is half-asleep!"

"Sir yes sir!" Copycat meows. He starts marching toward the remote on the across the stage.

"I AM NOT A SIR!"

"Just shut up!" Spottedleaf yowls. "I wanna know if I won!"

Sunblaze rolls her eyes. "Let's see again what they could win!"

"_If your video is AWESOME then, you, only YOU could win a trip to Atlantis! Go underwater with special gear and you'll never get wet! Explore the depths of the ocean!"_ recorded voice says. _"__**Warriors Funniest Videos**__ is not responsible if you get hurt after submerging underwater. Swim at your own risk."_

"I brought a squirt gun!"

All heads turn toward Bluestar.

"What? You wanted to splash the Manly Dudes!" She takes aim at Copycat. She pulls the trigger.

An array of gross pool water sprinkles on the audience in front of her and doesn't as so much as touch Copycat. Unlucky her, she sat at the very back seat.

"Gross!" Spottedleaf hisses. She had unluckily sat in front of Bluestar and got drenched.

Sandstorm, sitting beside Firestar, who is sitting in the front row, purrs, "You stink. Literally."

Firestar wriggles his nose. "I . . . I think I'm gonna vomit grass!" He leans toward the bucket and pukes. "Darn herbivores!"

Audience slightly laughs.

"**DauntlessFlame **types story. Moonblaze, Sunblaze, Copycat, and Captain Obvious come on stage. Then welcome back audience. Replay what they could win. . ." C.O.O.S reads. He shakes his head. "Wait a minute!" He reads aloud the engraved words on the back of the red card: "THIS IS THE WRONG CARD." He chucks the THIS IS THE WRONG CARD at Leafpool.

"Ouch," Leafpool says lamely as THIS IS THE WRONG CARD touches a tuft of her fur.

"Wimp!" Crowfeather hisses.

Captain Obvious picks up the green card. Engraved on the card is: THIS IS THE RIGHT CARD. He reads, "Please _hurry_ on stage: Poppydawn and Rosetail, Doveears, Spottedleaf, and Crowfeather."

All five cats come on stage.

"The losers are . . ." Copycat starts.

_Backwards drum roll begins..._

"Poppydawn and Rosetail, and Doveears!" he finishes enthusiastically.

"IT IS NOW BETWEEN SPOTS AND FEATHERBRAIN!" Captain Obvious yowls.

"The winner is . . ." Sunblaze starts.

_Forwards drum roll begins..._

"Crowfeather," she finishes lamely.

"SPOTTEDTEARS DID NOT WIN!" Captain Obvious yowls.

Spottedleaf pads off stage with tears streaming down her face. Or so everyone thought . . . (It was hard to tell because she was still soaking wet).

"Everybody dance now!" Copycat starts doing C.O.O.S's happy dance.

Confetti falls. The WindClan warrior suddenly thinks he's in a rainbow. "I . . . I see colors! They're coming for me! AHHHHHH!"

Nobody notices. Wait—except the crickets. Crowfeather jumps off stage, leaving the blur of colors behind him.

Copycat is still doing the happy dance.

Bluestar comes on stage, her pink-and-purple squirt gun with the picture of Barbie on it aimed at Copycat. "Die!" she yowls as she squirts him.

Soon Copycat is drenched, stinky, and . . . has to go back to the wardrobe.

"Random Wardrobe Cat #3914, get this filthy cat off my stage!" Moonblaze commands.

Sunblaze smiles widely. "While we're waiting, let's watch some videos! Oh yeah!"

"The first video is sent in by Blake Stir in the category: _Confusion!"_ Captain Obvious states. "Hold on a sec. The video is sent in by Blackstar!"

* * *

><p><em>~Video begins:<em>

"Blake Stir! Blake Stir!" Russetfur yowled for the leader. "We need to you speak to the Twolegs! They're invading our territory!"

"What?"

The camera zooms in on his deputy's worried face.

"You heard me! Speak Twoleg!" She rolled her eyes at him. "You know how to speak their language! After all you have a human name, Blake Stir."

"MY NAME IS BLACKSTAR! I AM NOT A TWOLEG!"

"No, no Blake Stir. We're having a ShadowClan's Shadowy Shadows play," Russetfur explained. "You see? You're gonna be the Twoleg Blake Stir!"

"I AM NO STINKIN' TWOLEG! JUST SHUT UP!"

"Let's go, Blake Stir. You have to get in character!" Russetfur complained. She padded up to examine the camera. The screen showed her nose close-up. Grossly, snot slid down out of her nose. "Whoa! You have a camera we can use! Great!" She took the camera from him. The screen zoomed in and out as she played with it.

It zoomed in on Blackstar. He looked . . . well, lame.

"Hurry up!"

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Blake Stir yowled.

"That's the spirit! Now, we must go rehearse this play with Tigerheart and Dawnpelt. Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt will be so pleased! Their kits are going to fight off the big-bad-Twoleg!"

"Roar!" Blackstar leaped on Russetfur and the camera.

"AHHHHH! KILLER TWOLEG! AHHHHHH! HELP ME!"

The camera screen goes black.

_~Video ends. ~_

* * *

><p>"SO NOT ON MY LIST!" Copycat growls while staring threateningly at the projector. Obviously—he had returned from the wardrobe smelling like fresh lemons.<p>

"Shut up, Co Pee Cat," Sunblaze purrs.

Co Pee Cat rolls his eyes. He straightens up. "**DauntlessFlame **would you please stop typing my name like that?"

"Next video is sent in by Sandstorm in the category _Drama Queens!"_ Sunblaze announces.

* * *

><p><em>~Video begins:<em>

"DADDY!" Squirrelpaw screeched. "WHERE IS MY BIRTHDAY CAKE?"

"I told you, pumpkin, it won't be here till one o'clock," Firestar explained, looking at his fake-gold watch. "We have an hour to wait."

"I AM NO PUMPKIN! I JUST TURNED SEVEN MOONS!"

"Shut up!" Leafpaw growled. "All this screaming is ruining my meditating!" She resumed her meditation position on the table.

"I have an idea!" Firestar exclaimed, jumping from his office chair. "Let's go to the Underwater World in the Mall of Cats!"

"YOU'RE RUINING MY MEDITATION!" Leafpaw hissed, lashing her tail in annoyance.

"It's okay, baby-cakes. You'll meditate better once we get there," Sandstorm soothed her. "Water is always the best."

_The car ride:_

"Let's sing happy birthday," Sandstorm suggested.

"_Happy birthday to you, you come from the Clans' zoo, you look like a lion, and you stink like one too!" _

"Hey!" Squirrelpaw snapped from the backseat. "That wasn't very nice!"

Leafpaw shrieked, "YOU RUINED MY MEDITATING!"

Firestar sighed. "Calm down, sweetie. We're almost there."

"Ooh! Look!" Squirrelpaw squealed. "There's Hello Kitty!"

Leafpaw gasped. "The one and only!"

"Mum, dad, can we _please _go to the Hello Kitty fun land? PLEASE!" both Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw begged. "PLEASE!"

"We'll think about it," Sandstorm muttered.

Squirrelpaw rolled her eyes. "I hate you."

The car swerved as Firestar drove toward the Hello Kitty fun land. A gigantic Hello Kitty mascot waved at them. Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw squealed in delight.

_Inside the Hello Kitty Fun Land:_

"SURPRISE!" Hello Kitty shouted as they entered, leaping from her hiding place.

All around, pink Hello Kitty toys scattered the floor with a huge palace where kittens played.

It all seemed so peaceful... and lame.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" both Leafpaw and Squirrelpaw screamed as Hello Kitty closed in. "BYE, KITTY!"

_~Video ends. ~_

* * *

><p>Copycat snores.<p>

Captain Obvious yawns.

Moonblaze throws a paper airplane at Leafpool, who once again says "ouch" followed by Crowfeather's "wimp".

Sunblaze sits on the edge of her comfy chair, her eyes bulging with excitement as she laughs her heart out. "She was so cute."

Sandstorm jumps from her seat, her bristling with fury. "What do you mean, _was?"_ she demands.

"Well, she's banished, duh!"

The stormy sand says nothing, but lashes her tail.

Firestar wakes up. "Did I miss anything?"

Sunblaze sighs. "The next video is of the category _Confusion! _The video is sent in by . . . Ashfur?"

* * *

><p><em>~Video begins:<em>

"_This program is brought to you by . . . Lasagna Food & Company," _the TV's recorded message said.

"Ooh," Firestar meows, his eyes bulging at the picture of lasagna as he froze the screen. "Lasagna!"

"Now you're turning into Garfield!" Squirrelflight joked, hovering around her father and the TV.

Firestar's eyes don't move from the TV screen. "Hand me the landline, would yah?"

The landline got passed around until Firestar had it in his paws. He dialed: 1-800-LASAGNA. The phone was put on speaker phone.

"Hello this is Lasagna Food & Company, what can I do for you?"

Firestar licked his chops. "I am Firestar-lasagna-lover, leader of ThunderClan. Please make a delivery of 99 pans of lasagna."

"Address, sir?"

"I live at Middle of Nowhere Lake, Thunder Forest, at ThunderClan Campgrounds," Firestar meowed proudly.

"Would you like them extra cheesy?"

"No," Firestar growled. "Just make sure the edges aren't burned."

"Yes sir, the cook does that."

"I want you to do it personally!" Firestar hissed.

"Um, sir, the Chef Garfield always perfects his lasagnas. Do you doubt his mad skills?"

"Yes ma'am. You heard me," the leader growled. "Now you'd better check all those lasagnas or I won't tip you!"

"Bye, sir. Your order is calculated to arrive in twenty-one days. Good day."

_~Video ends. ~_

* * *

><p>"Yummy! Lasagna sounds good right now!" Firestar purrs.<p>

Beside him, Sandstorm rolls her eyes.

"The. Last. Video. Is. From. Jay's Wing," Captain Obvious meows. "The category is _Confusion!"_

* * *

><p><em>~Video begins:<em>

"Happy Valentine's Day, Half Moon!" Jay's Wing purred. "I love you very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very . . ."

"I love you too!" Half Moon cried.

". . . very, very, very, very, very, very . . ."

Half Moon twitched her whiskers with amusement. "You can just say those words, you know."

". . . very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very . . . ."

She flicked her tail, starting to get annoyed (like the rest of us). "C'mon, I have something to give you!"

". . . very, very, very . . ."

Half Moon left to go grab it. Meanwhile . . .

". . . very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very . . . ."

"Here it is!" Half Moon returned with a heart-shaped box of chocolates. She licked Jay's Wing's cheek. "I love you, too!"

". . . very, very, very, very . . ." Jay's Wing wasn't fazed by the presence of chocolate.

"Just shut up!" Half Moon yowled.

". . . very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very . . ."

Half Moon meowed to the camera, "To be continued."

_~Video ends. ~_

* * *

><p>Copycat reads aloud, "To this very day, Jay's Wing's "very"-s still continue."<p>

"Obviously!" C.O.O.S rolls his eyes.

"That's nice to know," Sunblaze comments.

"Awe! If only Squirrelflight was here to sing _Love Story_ by Swifttaylor!" Captain Obvious wails. "She was the next Warriors Idol!"

Moonblaze smiles. "Speaking of which, let's see what the contestants can win!"

"_Send in your SPECTACULAR videos for the chance to win a VIP visit to the Jayfeather Sees All speech. Also, get your backstage passes for Warriors Idol! If you, or any of your friends, love to sing, then you can get free tickets to join in now! ONE MORE THING! There is also an opportunity to speak with Honeymoon about going on your honeymoon! Get a pre-paid trip to the vacation of your dreams!" _

"Whoa. That's an awfully big bill, **DauntlessFlame**," Copycat meows in awe. "I tried speaking with Honeymoon, but that crabby she-cat won't listen worth a hoot!"

"You're married?" Sunblaze asks, confused.

Copycat shakes his head. "I was just planning for the future . . . my vacation's going to be in Hawaii!"

"I've always wanted to go there!"

All heads turn toward Hollyleaf.

"You're . . . alive?" Captain Obvious asks.

"Opps! Bye!" She was gone in a poof.

A moment later... "Bye!" Bluestar calls out.

"Awkward!" Copycat meows.

Moonblaze clears her throat. "Let's review what we've watched."

"What, are we taking a test?" Captain Obvious asks, his eyes shining with annoyance.

"NO!"

Sunblaze glances from Moonblaze to C.O.O.S. "Um. Vote now!" she says with a forced smile.

* * *

><p>Blackstar — <em>Confusion! — <em>Russetfur  
><span>Vote<span>: **BLAKE_STIR_PLAY**-1

Sandstorm — _Drama Queens! — _Leafpool & Squirrelflight  
><span>Vote<span>: **BYE_BYE_HELLO_KITTY**-2

Ashfur — _Confusion! — _Firestar  
><span>Vote<span>: **EXTREME_LASAGNA_LOVER**-3

Jay's Wing—_Confusion!—_Half Moon  
><span>Vote<span>: **VERY_VERY_VERY**-4

* * *

><p><strong>VOTING IS CURRENTLY CLOSED. <strong>

**View the latest episode to see what videos to vote for!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Remember, if you have an idea for a video, please submit it in a review or PM. They may or may not be selected to be in the story. Thank you for voting!**_

**Disclaimers:**

I, **DauntlessFlame**, DO NOT OWN the Warriors series by Erin Hunter, Taylor Swift's songs or their lyrics, etc, or the song 'Everybody Dance Now'.

I, **DauntlessFlame**, DO OWN: Moonblaze, Sunblaze, Captain Obvious, Copycat, the videos, and the story itself.


	6. 6th Episode

"ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE?" Loudthunder, the cat in charge of CAPS LOCK yowls.

"Welcome back to **Warriors Funniest Videos**," Moonblaze meows quickly.

"OH YEAH!" the Boxer dog walks out with pink boxing gloves. He punches the air. "Take that, AirClan! And that!"

"Um, there's no such thing as AirClan," Moonblaze points out.

The Boxer ignores her. "Wanna knuckle sandwich, invisible cats? Take that!" He rapidly punches the air.

"Who let the dog out? Who? Who? Who?" Sunblaze sings and asks, coming on stage. "Who let the dog out? Who? Who? Who?"

"I did!" Copycat laughs evilly.

"Like, what did you do?" Gossipflower, the new gossiping-cat asks.

Captain Obvious rolls his eyes. "He let Boxer out."

"Take that, AirClan! Take that!" the Boxer dog growls.

Gossipflower pads off stage, bored.

"WHO IS GONNA WIN? BOXER DOG OR AIRCLAN?" Loudthunder yowls.

"_AirClan! AirClan! AirClan! AirClan!" _the audience chants.

"ENOUGH!" the powerful, booming voice of **DauntlessFlame **yowls. "Boxer dog, I banish you from **Warriors Funniest Videos**!"

Just like that, with a poof, the Boxer dog is gone. All that remains of him is pink boxing gloves.

"_Finally_," Sunblaze hisses. "Let's get on with the winner."

"Let's see what they could win," C.O.O.S announces.

"_Send in your SPECTACULAR videos for the chance to win a VIP visit to the Jayfeather Sees All speech. Also, get your backstage passes for Warriors Idol! If you, or any of your friends, love to sing, then you can get free tickets to join in now! ONE MORE THING! There is also an opportunity to speak with Honeymoon about going on your honeymoon! Get a pre-paid trip to the vacation of your dreams!" _

"That is lame," Gossipflower growls, and rolls her eyes. "I've searched the Warriors web, and Honeymoon doesn't even exist!"

"Um. Yes she does. Honeyfern reincarnated like Cinderpelt did, remember?" Copycat points out. "It's obviously too important for the Erins to include. They don't want all those Warriors fans to try and marry their favorite character."

"I wanna marry Graystripe!" a random she-Twoleg shouts.

"See?" Copycat murmurs as many other she-Twolegs call out their lovers.

"Whatever." Gossipflower mutters. "It's not important."

"CAN I JUST FIND OUT IF I WON?" Blake Stir hollers, waving his Twoleg arms like crazy.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH BLACKSTAR?" Russetfur yowls.

Suddenly Blake Stir has his Trans**cat**ation. He's now Blackstar. "I'm right here, Russetfur. Besides, aren't you dead?"

"Let's get a move on. We're 404 words behind schedule," Moonblaze announces, looking at her real gold watch.

"WHAT? WE ALREADY REVIEWED WHAT THEY COULD WIN!" Loudthunder yowls just to yowl.

"Blackstar, Sandstorm, Ashfur, and Jay's Wing, please come on stage," Nightstar proclaims.

"Who are you?" Sunblaze asks Nightstar.

"Nightstar of RandomClan!"

"I'm part of RandomClan too!" Gossipflower and Loudthunder yowl simultaneously.

"BE GONE, CATS OF RANDOMCLAN!" **DauntlessFlame **commands.

Nightstar, Gossipflower, and Loudthunder leave in a poof.

(Meanwhile, the contestants had come on stage).

"The winner is NOT..." Captain Obvious begins.

_Drum roll starts... _

"Blackstar, Sandstorm, or Ashfur," Copycat ends.

"So let's give it up for Jay's Wing!" Sunblaze purrs.

Confetti falls. Jay's Wing continues to mumble, ". . . very, very, very. . ."

"That's nice, Jay's Wing, now get your filthy paws off my stage. Those mountainous places sure do stink!" Moonblaze orders loudly.

Not stopping saying "very" he pads off stage, to sit near Half Moon. She rolls her eyes.

"Let's get on to the next videos!" Copycat hisses.

"Yeah, yeah," Sunblaze snaps. "We're on it."

"The first video is sent in by Featherwhisker and Spottedleaf," Captain Obvious announces; "Of the category_ Pranks._"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Video Begins: <strong>_

The screen showed a large dark brown tabby tom in a hospital bed. He coughed. "Dang greencough. I should be out doing patrols."

The door opened and Spottedpaw entered. "You have some cards, Tigerclaw. I've sorted them. Hate mail on the top, get-well mail on the bottom."

"Thanks," he sniffled. "Do my coughs really look green? Or is this an excuse to keep me from plotting evil things?" He coughed for her to see.

"Yep. Definitely green," she answered nervously. Spottedpaw left his room.

Tigerclaw sighed and began reading his cards.

_You'll pay for this. ~Thistleclaw_

He put that through the shredder.

_DON'T GET WELL SOON!_

Your friendly former medicine cat in StarClan, ~Goosefeather

Tigerclaw smiled and put it on his headboard.

_Plot anything evil lately? ~Scourge_

He put that on his headboard too.

_I know you shredded that last letter. ~Thistleclaw_

He used his extra long claws and literally shredded that one.

Next, Tigerclaw moved on to his get-well mail.

_Do I know you? ~Rusty_

He put that through the shredder.

_Get back to work, you lazy piece of foxdung! ~Thistleclaw_

"Why the Dark Forest is that in my get-well mail?" Tigerclaw grumbled, shredding it.

_Please get well, my lovely!_

_Your future mate, ~Goldenflower_

Tigerclaw wasn't sure what to do with that one, so he stuffed it under his pillow.

_I miss you! ~Goldie_

Again, he crammed it underneath his pillow.

_How much longer? Lionheart is boring! ~Goldie_

Tigerclaw did the same, rolling his eyes.

_I prayed to StarClan to make you well. You know what happened? _

_Goosefeather sent me a dream saying that you should die. That crazy old hag! _

_~Goldie_

(Twenty letters from Goldenflower later...)

"Why me?" Tigerclaw asked. "Why does she love me?"

"Mwahahaha!" Featherwhisker said through the room's speakers. "You'll be stuck here forever!"

_**~Video Ends. ~**_

* * *

><p>"I hope he gets sick again!" Spottedleaf hisses. "He doesn't deserve the treatment we gave him!"<p>

"True enough," Tigerstar purrs. "But it's not like you've discovered a time traveling machine, have you?"

"Maybe!" she scoffs. "And you'd never know!"

"If that were the case, you'd have gone back in time to have stayed a warrior so you could be mates with Firestar!"

"True enough," Spottedleaf murmurs evenly.

Moonblaze claps her paws. "Attention, losers, but we have a show going on!"

"I am no loser!" Spottedleaf hisses.

Sunblaze flicks her tail. "Puhleeze. You must be a loser if a dumber loser like Clawface could kill you."

"Yes, master," Clawface says bashfully.

"He's _my_ evil accomplice, Brokentail," Sunblaze proclaims. "He's too good for you ShadowClan wimps."

"TAKE IT BACK!" Dawnpelt screeches. "TAKE IT BACK!"

"Never!"

Dawnpelt bristles with fury. "JAYFEATHER KILLED MY BROTHER! HE DROWNED HIM IN THE EFFING LAKE! JAYFEATHER'S A MURDERER!" she shrieks.

"DAWNPELT!" **DauntlessFlame** shouts over her overreaction. "SHUT UP! GET OUT OF HERE, PSYCHO!"

Without a word, Thistleclaw, Tigerstar, and Hawkfrost escort the screaming she-cat out of the room.

"Thank StarClan!" Copycat growls, annoyed. "And to think I thought _Sunblaze _screeches a lot!"

"Jerk!" Sunblaze mutters.

"The next video is sent in by Ferncloud in the category _Kits!_" Captain Obvious announces, finally saying something.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Video Begins: <strong>_

The camera showed Daisy hovering over her grown kits.

"Oh, you're so cute, Berrykit, aren't you? I just love your chubby little cheeks and your tiny pink nose!"

"I am not chubby!" the five-moon-old Berrykit growled. "I'll claw your ears off if you call me chubby again!"

"Hush, now, baby. Mama knows you don't mean it," Daisy purred. "Now, Berrykit, you're just so small and cute! Oh, yes you are!"

_Berrykit suffered as Daisy groomed him. _

"Now look at you, cutie pie! Awe! I love your little ears! You look like a less-cuter version of me! Daddy would be so proud! His tiny warrior!"

"He's becoming an apprentice in a moon, Daisy," Ferncloud hissed. "Treat him with more respect."

"Yeah!" Berrykit growled. "Respect!"

"Awe! Look at you! My cream-colored self as a tom! He's just so small. My little baby! He's my cute kitten!"

"Grrr!" Berrykit leaped on his mother, claws unsheathed. "Never call me _cute!"_

_**~Video Ends. ~**_

* * *

><p>"That is <em>so<em> not on my list," Copycat hisses. "_Boring!" _

"Oh, shut up, you weakling!" Sunblaze snaps. "You just be thankful **DauntlessFlame** doesn't hurl you in an alligator pit!"

"She'd never do that!" Captain Obvious exclaims. "She's not _that _mean!"

**DauntlessFlame**'s loud voice erupts. "I HEARD THAT!"

"What is she, the most powerful thing in the world?" Copycat growls. "I'll have to give her a piece of my mi—"

"Yes I am," Moonblaze interrupts.

Sunblaze sighs. "Where's C.O.O.S?"

"He's in the litterbox . . . again," Copycat replies, rolling his eyes.

Moonblaze proclaims, "Anyways, the next video is from Graystripe in the category _Drama Queens."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Video Begins:<strong>_

The screen showed Millie, in frenzy, running over to Briarlight.

"Oh, sweetie, you poor thing," Millie meowed.

Briarlight rolled her eyes. "Mother, I'm _fine." _She squirmed under Millie's harsh tongue, licking her head.

"Are you hungry, dear?" she asked. Millie looked at Graystripe/the camera. "Graystripe, go bring her a mouse."

"You have four paws. Go get it yourself."

"It's for our daughter!" Millie snapped. "Don't you love me?"

"Don't fight, Mother," Briarlight soothed. "I'll get it myself."

"No you don't!" Millie growled, glaring at Graystripe/the camera. "Graystripe will get it, won't you, dear?"

The camera zoomed in on Millie's angry face, and then slowly zoomed back out.

"PUT THAT CAMERA AWAY!" she hissed.

Meanwhile, Briarlight was limping away toward the fresh-kill pile. The camera turned so she was in sight.

"PUT THAT DOWN!" Millie screeched, racing toward Briarlight.

Briarlight dropped the mouse and froze.

"You can't get it yourself, my dear," she meowed. Millie looked around the clearing. "BLOSSOMFALL, GRAB THIS MOUSE FOR HER!"

"She just had it in her jaws, Mother," Blossomfall growled.

"BUMBLESTRIPE, GET THIS MOUSE FOR YOUR SISTER!"

Of course, the tom and Dovewing just walked into camp, their tails entwined. He ignored his shrieking mother.

"Sheesh!" Graystripe muttered.

_**~Video Ends. ~**_

* * *

><p>"No wonder she joined the Dark Forest," Ivypool meows.<p>

Firestar's head shoots up. "Who?"

"I meant Tigerstar," she answers nervously. "It's no wonder she joined the Place of No Stars."

Tigerstar grins evilly.

"Awkward!" Captain Obvious mutters. "What's going on?"

"Phew!" Copycat puts a paw over his nose. "You reek, buddy."

"Again, couldn't find Sunblaze's perfume."

"STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!" Sunblaze yowls.

"_Anyways,_" Moonblaze hisses. "The final video is sent in by . . . Hollyleaf?" She shakes her head. "In the category _Pranks!" _

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Video Begins: <strong>_

"_I am super-cat!" _Lionpaw sang. _"I can save the world! Nah-nahnah, boo-boo! You-ou can't!" _

"SHUT UP!" Jaypaw growled. "HOLDING THE POWER OF STARS IN YOUR PAWS DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN SING WELL!"

"Sounds like Crabapple is _jealous_!"

"BE QUIET!" Jaypaw hissed. "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR LOLLYGAGGING!"

"I'm not lollygagging," Lionpaw purred. "You're just deaf to a good song!"

"YOU CAN'T SING WELL!"

"Awe, why thank you for saying I _can_ sing well," Lionpaw teased. "_I am super-cat!" _

"SHUT UP!"

"_I can save the world! Nah-nahnah, boo-boo! You-ou can't!" _

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

"_I am super-cat!" _

_**~Video Ends. ~**_

* * *

><p>"Super cat! Puhleeze!" Cinderheart growls while rolling her eyes.<p>

"What?" Lionblaze winces. "I was an apprentice!"

"You still act like one," Jayfeather snaps.

"Ha. Ha." Lionblaze sighs.

"It's okay Lionblaze! I still love you!" Sunblaze purrs.

Moonblaze rolls her eyes. "No thank-you! Thrushpelt all the way, baby!"

"I love Bluestar!" Thrushpelt meows.

"I love you more!" Moonblaze yowls.

"That's just disturbing!" Captain Obvious mutters.

"_Disturbing?"_ Copycat echoes. "More like _TMI!" _

"Right," Sunblaze hisses. "_You_ were the one who tried to contact Honeymoon."

"Oh, shut up!"

"See? I can make him blush too, Lionblaze!" Sunblaze purrs. "We both have 'blaze as part of our name! I feel so special!"

"You are special," Lionblaze murmurs. "At least you love me, while Cinderheart complains."

"HEY!" Cinderheart hisses.

"Be quiet!" Moonblaze snaps. "Let's see what you guys could win."

"LIONBLAZE ALREADY WON!" Sunblaze purrs. "HE WON MY HEART!"

"Thrushpelt is so much more romantic," Moonblaze growls, glaring at Lionblaze. "Bluestar just didn't love him until it was too late."

"_IF YOUR VIDEO IS SPLENDID, HUMOROUS, AND LOL-ABLE THEN YOU COULD WIN THE FOLLOWING... a trip to Antarctica! Meet AntarcticaClan! Don't forget to befriend Penguinbelly, Polarsky, and Icebear! Also you get a fancy-schmancy log cabin to spend the week in!" _in a quick low voice says, _"__**Warriors Funniest Videos**__ is not responsible if you decide to swim with orcas and drown." _

"DON'T SWIM WITH ORCAS!" Captain Obvious yowls.

"That's nice to know," Spottedleaf says shakily. "I don't think I want that prize."

"You're already dead, so why not?" Bluestar asks.

"Too freaky. Another Clan?"

"Well at the beginning of this show you were cheering for AirClan!" Bluestar argues.

"Do you feel something? I swear there are ghosts in this room!" Crowfeather squeals.

"Um... dude, you're surrounded by dead cats," Copycat hisses, annoyed.

"OH NO! IT'S AIRCLAN! THEY'RE COMING FOR ME!"

"Weirdo!" Leafpool mutters.

"Tell me about it." Nightcloud rolls her eyes.

Moonblaze claps her paws for attention. "Alright, now that that's settled, let's go over the videos."

"Make sure to vote!" Captain Obvious adds.

* * *

><p>Spottedleaf &amp; Featherwhisker – <em>Pranks <em>– Tigerstar  
><strong>Vote: <strong>GET_WELL_CARDS -1

Ferncloud – _Kits – _Berrynose & Daisy  
><strong>Vote<strong>: SPOILED_ROTTEN -2

Graystripe – _Drama Queens – _Mille  
><strong>Vote<strong>: POOR_BRIARLIGHT – 3

Hollyleaf – _Pranks – _Lionblaze  
><strong>Vote: <strong>SUPER_CAT_SONG – 4

* * *

><p>"May the best video win!" Moonblaze purrs, her eyes shining.<p>

"GO LIONBLAZE!" Sunblaze yowls.

All cats stare at her.

"What?" She smiles. "I love the big fella."

"I'm not big!" Lionblaze growls at her.

Sunblaze laughs. "If that's what you think, love."

"Hopefully by the next episode I'm not eaten by alligators, according to Sunblaze. This is Copycat, the co-co host signing off!" concludes Copycat.

* * *

><p><strong>VOTING IS CURRENTLY CLOSED. <strong>

**View the latest episode to see what videos to vote for!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thanks for voting, those who voted! I hope you enjoyed this episode. Reviews and/or votes are always appreciated! Remember, if you have an idea for a video, please submit it in a review or PM. They may or may not be selected to be in the story. **_

**Disclaimers: **

I, **DauntlessFlame**, do NOT own the _Warriors _series by Erin Hunter or Antarctica.

I, **DauntlessFlame**, DO own: Moonblaze, Sunblaze, Captain Obvious, Copycat, the Boxer dog, the videos, AntarcticaClan (plus the warriors mentioned), and the prizes.

_**Hope this episode/round/chapter is better than the last one!**_**~DauntlessFlame**


	7. Episode 7

Thunder booms, shaking the building. The hostess, co-hostess, C.O.O.S, and co-co host all come on stage, having unique expressions.

"My stars, StarClan is angry!" Captain Obvious mutters, staring at the ceiling as if he could see the sky. "Are you sure this is safe, Moonblaze?"

"As long as there's a skip in my step and a smile on my face, the world's safe!" Moonblaze huffs, shaking her head at him. "You put me to shame. Don't be scardy-cat, or I will have **DauntlessFlame** physically rename you."

"I—I'm alive!" Copycat yowls, puffing out his chest. "Great StarClan, I'm alive!"

Sunblaze rolls her eyes. "And to think I've been making funeral arrangements. I was gonna have Clawface bury you and everything. Maybe he'd but a few scars on your face so it looked like you died in battle." She sighs. "But since apparently StarClan doesn't have a heart, _he does._" The golden co-hostess flicks her tail at Copycat angrily.

From somewhere above, a StarClan cat shouts, "Strike!" just as thunder booms.

"Tom, do you StarClan kitties have to play bowling, _right now?"_ Moonblaze growls, glaring at the dead cats who fill half her audience.

"Who the Dark Forest is Tom? Your date for tomorrow night?" Copycat mutters, casting the black-and-white she-cat a sly look.

"I HAVE A LOVER AND HIS NAME IS THRUSHPELT!" Moonblaze lets out an angry sigh. "Tom is a figure of speech. Twolegs, _they _use man, but _I_ use tom instead. Now _shut . . . up!"_

"I think you forgot to say something," Captain Obvious meows obnoxiously loud to the hostess. "Like: **Videos Funniest Warriors **to back welcome!"

Sunblaze laughs. "Mouse-brain! It's: _Welcome back to __**Warriors Funniest Videos**__!" _

"Yes now that _that's_ taken care of," Moonblaze snaps, "let's review what the contestants could win."

"_IF YOUR VIDEO IS SPLENDID, HUMOROUS, AND LOL-ABLE THEN YOU COULD WIN THE FOLLOWING... a trip to Antarctica! Meet AntarcticaClan! Don't forget to befriend Penguinbelly, Polarsky, and Icebear! Also you get a fancy-schmancy log cabin to spend the week in!" _in a quick low voice says, _"__**Warriors Funniest Videos**__ is not responsible if you decide to swim with orcas and drown." _

Randomly Lionblaze shouts, "I LOVE SUNBLAZE!"

"LIONBLAZE, DON'T LEAVE ME!" Cinderheart yowls dramatically. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE _ME_ FOR SUNBLAZE!"

"_Rumor has I'm the one he's leaving you for," _Sunblaze sings, a sly look in her eyes. "Rumor has it!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"_Rumor—Rumor has it! Rumor—Rumor has it!"_

"Bring it," Cinderheart hisses.

The two she-cats lung at each other, but immediately Sunblaze has Cinderheart pinned.

"I AM SUNBLAZE AND I HOLD THE POWER OF LIONBLAZE IN MY PAWS!" she yowls in victory.

_An awkward moment of silence . . . _

"Hollyleaf and, Graystripe, Ferncloud, Featherwhisker and Spottedleaf, stage on come please," Copycat reads.

"You mean: Please come on stage, Spottedleaf and Featherwhisker, Ferncloud, Graystripe, and Hollyleaf. Right?" Sunblaze growls while glaring at the annoying tom.

"Nah. I just decided to pull a _Captain Obvious_," Copycat mutters.

"JUST COME ON STAGE!" Moonblaze snaps.

The contestants walk on stage, as slow as snails.

Thunder crashes; Crowfeather yelps in fright. "M-Mommy!" he cries.

"Big mama's boy!" Leafpool hisses.

"SHUT UP!" Moonblaze spits. "NO HORSING AROUND!"

"H-Horses?" Crowfeather squeaks. "Where?"

Sunblaze rolls her eyes. "Anyway... the winner is . . ."

_Drum roll begins... _

"NOT Ferncloud. Sorry, girly, but you didn't receive any votes," Sunblaze announces.

Copycat gestures for her to get off the stage before she goes weeping toward Dustpelt.

"I-I want another litter of kits, Dusty," she sobs. "To help me get over this..."

Dustpelt lets her cry in his shoulder and murmurs quietly in her ear.

"Anyways, the next batch of losers," Captain Obvious mutters. "They are . . ."

_Drum roll begins... _

"NOT Featherwhisker or Spottedleaf! Congratulations to you both!" he finishes.

"As for Graystripe you got two votes, you lucky duck. Hollyleaf, you only got one vote. Now onto the _real _business: Hollyleaf, aren't you dead?" Sunblaze asks in her best detective tone, trying to sound like Sherlock Holmes.

The long-furred black she-cat blinks. "No. I mean yes. I-I mean no, I'm alive. Wait. Yeah, I'm sure I'm dead. This is confusing!"

"Talk about a confusion video!" Copycat purrs, his eyes bright.

"Um . . . cat in charge of falling confetti . . ." Moonblaze mumbles.

Suddenly the confetti falls onto Featherwhisker and Spottedleaf.

"Let's see the BRAND NEW VIDEOS!" Captain Obvious yowls.

"Yeah, yeah, hush up," Sunblaze scoffs. She rolls her eyes dramatically. "The first video is sent in by—"

Thunder rumbles. The lights flicker for a moment until all goes black.

"AAAAAHHHHH! IT'S THE DARK FOREST! THEY'RE COMING TO GET US!" Crowfeather yowls.

"We're right here, idiot. Don't make me come over there and kill you," Tigerstar growls.

A flashlight shines in Crowfeather's eyes.

"The light . . ." he mumbles. "I see the light!"

"What are we going to do now, Moonblaze?" Copycat murmurs, sounding annoyed. "The power's out."

Another flashlight shines on. Moonblaze points it at her face like she was about to tell a scary story. "We'll make our own videos. _In the dark..." _

"Dun, dun, _dun!" _Captain Obvious meows dramatically.

"Will you cut that out?" Sunblaze snaps.

"Dun, dun, _dun!" _Copycat repeats. "The wicked witch of **Warriors Funniest Videos** is after us!"

"Quit flirting, love birds!" Moonblaze hisses. "Save the lovey-dovey stuff for Dovewing!"

"Hey!" Dovewing snaps. "I heard that!"

"And how does that make you feel?" Copycat asks, scribbling on a notepad.

"SHUT UP!" she screeches.

Copycat smiles evilly. "I'm happy to help."

Moonblaze shakes her head. "Camera cats . . . let's get to work!"

"How will you pull this one off?" Copycat wonders.

"Everyone will go stay in the hotel across the street. We'll have access to the security cameras in each room. Then, after the storm has passed, we'll show it."

_Approximately 18 hours later... _

"The first-ever in the dark video is sent in by . . ." Sunblaze announces, "Lionblaze in the category pranks."

* * *

><p><strong>~Video Begins: <strong>

"B-But Brambleclaw! I swear there's a monster under my bed!" Lionblaze squealed. "He has glowing red-amber eyes and sharp teeth with the long claws of a dinosaur, like on TV..."

Brambleclaw shook his head. "I already told you: THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS MONSTERS!"

"Just check anyway!" Lionblaze cried. "Or he'll eat me!"

"You've had too much sugar, haven't you? I _told_ Jayfeather not to let anyone have any candy until after supper . . ."

Lionblaze's eyes lit up. "Candy bars? Are they Snickers? Hershey? M&M's? Skittles? Fun Dip?"

"No, no," Brambleclaw muttered. "There's no candy."

"If there's a monster under my bed, then you must promise to give me _all_ the candy you've bought," Lionblaze threatened. "If not, I'll never eat a piece of candy until **Yellowfang's Secret **comes out."

The large dark brown tabby tom rolled his eyes. "Alright, but there's no such thing . . ." He padded over to the golden tom's messy bed. He overstepped a stack of his fan-mail and the fallen picture of Cinderheart. Brambleclaw glanced at his 'son'. "Are you sure you're willing to make that bet?"

"Yes!"

Cautiously, Brambleclaw edged the bed and looked under Lionblaze's bed.

Evil-looking red-amber eyes glared back at him. Sharp teeth glistened in the light of his flashlight. Claws as long as a dinosaur's, like on TV, slide out.

Immediately Tigerstar sprang at him.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! HE'S COME BACK TO HAUNT ME! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Brambleclaw screamed.

Lionblaze and Tigerstar laughed. "Brambleclaw, you've been PRANKED!"

**~Video Ends. ~**

* * *

><p>"That's why folks," Copycat begins, "always bring pepper-spray when checking a closet or under-the-bed for monsters."<p>

"I _love_ the movie **Monster's Inc.**!" Bluestar yowls. "Snowfur and I used to watch it _all_ the time."

"... That's... er... nice to know," Captain Obvious mumbles.

Bluestar glares at the tom.

Sunblaze rolls her eyes. "The next video is sent in by Ivypool. The category is new, _uncategorized."_

* * *

><p><strong>~Video Begins: <strong>

The screen shows the hotel's gymnasium. Hawkfrost and many, many others were gathered. Ivypool, Breezepelt, and Tigerheart were noticeable. The camera zoomed out and slowly drew itself across the crowd.

"Three . . . two . . . one! Action!" Darkstripe commanded into a megaphone.

Together they mumbled "we are warriors" lamely.

"CUT!" Hawkfrost shouted. "WAKE UP, LOSERS! THIS IS THE ONLY REHERSAL!"

"Action!" Darkstripe ordered.

"We are warriors!" they yowled. "Bum-bum-bum, bum-bum, bum-bum!"

"Straighten up, you wusses!" Hawkfrost growled into his megaphone. "Say it in unison and sit closer together!"

Slowly, the crowd obeyed, scrunching together and sitting straighter.

"Take it from the top, Darkstripe!"

The dark brown warrior yelled, "ACTION!"

Super loudly, they yowled—sounding like the Farmers Insurance Commercial: "WE ARE WARRIORS! BUM-BUM-BUM, BUM-BUM, BUM-BUM!"

**~Video Ends. ~**

* * *

><p>"Ha! You look ridiculous!" Bluestar chokes on her laughter. "All dressed up like you're going to prom! Ah, remember those days Snowfur?"<p>

"Please move on to the next video before my sister goes insane," Snowfur requests.

Sunblaze rolls her eyes, clicking a button on the remote. "Video sent in by Furzepelt and Sunstrike, category in _Randomness." _

* * *

><p><strong>~Video Begins: <strong>

The camera shows Breezepelt, Sunstrike, Furzepelt, and others gathered around something unseen. They were in the _Private Room_ of the hotel, though it was still secretly under surveillance.

"This is what Tigerstar sent us," Breezepelt was saying. "He wanted to make things easier for us."

The lens zoomed in on what they were gathered around. It was a large, bright red button that said EASY on it.

"Any _Easy Button?_" Sunstrike scoffed. "He's the richest Dark Forest cat alive and all he can get me is an _Easy Button?"_

"Just watch and see!" Breezepelt hissed, his black paw hovering above the bright red button. He pressed it.

Instantly, a recorded voice said, _"Thank you for purchasing the Easy Button. May the odds be _ever_ in your favor. This will self-destruct in ten seconds." _

Numbers appeared on the button and it started counting down.

Sunstrike growled. Her fur spiked. "That fox-hearted fool thinks he can win us over with an _Easy Button!_"

Breezepelt scoffed. "Not one! Look!" He lashed his tail, gesturing to the large minefield of Easy Buttons.

"ESCAPE THE BOMBS!" Redwillow yowled.

Not being careful, he stepped on several Easy Buttons. They all said, _"Thank you for purchasing the Easy Button. May the odds be _ever_ in your favor. This will self-destruct in ten seconds."_

Sunstrike screamed as they all exploded.

"Don't be a wimpus!" Breezepelt hissed, accidentally stepping on one himself. "They can't hurt—" His words of scorn were cut off as the bomb's explosion took off half his pelt. He shrieked an unmanly scream.

"Oh, no! You're catching fire!"

Redwillow—who'd forgotten to stop-drop-and-roll—snarled, "If we burn, you burn with us!" Quickly, he moved to block the entrance, stepping on three more Easy Buttons.

Furzepelt rolled his eyes. "Really? You guys are falling for Katniss? Just because her name sounds like _cat_, doesn't mean she is one!"

"No," Sunstrike purred, "maybe he has a crush on Buttercup! Ha!"

Furzepelt and Sunstrike sang, "_Burn baby, burn! Burn baby, burn!" _They took out roasting sticks—Sunstrike having gotten used to the sound of explosions—and started roasting marshmallows.

"I—I—I—hate—you—you—two," Breezepelt choked out, before falling unconscious on yet _another _Easy Button that hadn't been activated. His scream filled the room before the cameras went black.

**~Video Ends. ~**

* * *

><p>Heathertail's laughter was the loudest, ringing through every cat's ears—not that it bothered them, because they were laughing loudly too.<p>

_Five minutes later . . ._

"Alright!" Moonblaze sniffs, wipping tears from her face. "Now, the next video is sent in by Willowpelt—"

"What?" Captain Obvious asks. "I can't hear you."

Moonblaze rolls her eyes. "I was _trying _to say: THE NEXT VIDEO IS SENT IN BY WILLOWPELT IN THE CATEGORY RANDOMNESS!"

* * *

><p><strong>~Video Begins: <strong>

The camera showed Tigerstar and Darkstripe in their room for the night. Tigerstar looked about half-asleep on the couch, his dark tabby tail flicking in an annoyed gesture. Darkstripe is digging through his suit case, stuffed with Tigerstar bobble-heads and chocolates. Finally he seized an old, black VCR tape.

"Look, Tigerstar! Remember my sixth moon birthday?" he asked, waving the tape about above his former mentor's head. "Let's watch it . . ." Without waiting for his consent, Darkstripe flipped through the channels—after carefully removing the remote from Tigerstar's claws—and found the _input_ channel he needed to put in the VCR.

After Darkstripe retreated to the couch, the video began to play.

The surveillance camera focused on the television.

The screen showed the old ThunderClan camp. Willowpelt was deciphered to be the narrator, holding the camera.

"_Look!" she whispered to the camera. "There Darkpaw goes!" _

_The camera followed Darkpaw. His fur was still sleek from Willowpelt grooming it, so it glistened in the sun. _

"_Guess what! Guess what!" Darkpaw called, bounding over to Tigerclaw. He halted just before his mentor, waiting for the tom to realize something. _

_Tigerclaw curled his lip. "I don't have time for this apprentice-rubbish. What is it?" _

_Darkpaw's eyes lit up, his tail waving across the earth. "It's my sixth moon birthday!" he yowled, bounding in circles. "Sing for me, Tigerclaw!" _

By now, in the room Tigerstar was fully awake, staring wide-eyed at the TV with a snarl on his face.

"_Please!" Darkpaw squealed. "Willowpelt used to do it for me every moon! Go on, sing the birthday song!" _

_Tigerclaw sighed. "I always knew it was your sixth moon birthday!" he hissed. "Obviously Bluestar made you an apprentice, didn't she?" _

_Darkpaw blinked, flattening his ears in a hurt manner. "I guess I'll just find Redtail—he can sing for me. After all, _he _is the deputy. _He _won't mind, because _he_ is a better warrior than _you!" _With that, he strutted off, without waiting for a reply. _

_The dark tabby warrior's eyes narrowed into slits. "Wait, Darkpaw! Wait!" _

_His apprentice turned, an unmistakable glint of hope in his eyes. "What?" _

"I hate this!" Tigerstar moaned, holding a pillow before his face. "Turn it off!" he growled.

But Darkstripe was on the edge of his seat, suddenly holding a bowl of popcorn.

_Tigerclaw suckered in a huge breath. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! YOU LIVE IN A ZOO! YOU LOOK LIKE A SKUNKY—AND YOU SMELL LIKE ONE TOO!" he sang. _

_By now, the whole Clan was laughing—not at Darkpaw, but Tigerclaw. The great warrior turned on tail and fled to his den, where he was met with more laughter. _

_Darkpaw sniffed himself, looking at his silvery-white stripe going down his spine. "Do I really look and smell like a skunk does?" he asked Redtail. _

"_No—well, not very much anyway," he said hastily before sneaking a moment to wave his paw before his nose. "What would you like for me to do for you?"_

"_Sing the birthday song please!" Darkpaw ordered. _

_Redtail shook his head. "No need." He handed Darkpaw a ballpoint pen. "Here, happy birthday. I recorded the _whole_ thing. So next time you want to hear the song, just press the top!" _

_Somewhere in camp Tigerclaw yowled, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as Darkpaw replayed the song again and again and again and again . . . and again . . . and again . . . . _

_(and all throughout that year until Tigerclaw smashed it). _

**~Video Ends. ~**

* * *

><p>Bluestar is in tears of laughter. "I remember that song," she laughs. "I was almost going to name him <em>Darksong<em> but then decided _Darkstripe _was better, because it covered the 'skunk' part of it."

"Good to know, Bluesy!" Snowfur scorns, bashing her sister on the back of the head. "Are we done yet? I didn't get a goodnight's rest last night because _someone _insisted on throwing a slumber party with . . . oh, my—there's too many to count! It was horrible!"

"I feel for you, girl," Moonblaze sympathizes. "Sometimes my sister can get out of paw, but I always teach her up good."

"Hey!" Sunblaze shouts. "I heard that!"

"Hey!" Copycat repeats. "I heard that!"

"Hey!" Captain Obvious growls. "Stop doing that!"

"ENOUGH!" Moonblaze snaps. "We do have a show going on, here!"

"Sorry," they all say in unison.

Moonblaze hmphs. "Well, let's reveal what these contestants can win this round!"

"_DID SOMEONE JUST SAY YOUR VIDEO WAS SPLENDID? WONDEROUS? HILARIOUS? OR EVEN . . . UNSTOPPINGLY-LAUGHABLE? WELL THEN YOU—yes you—can win a trip to all three Hunger Games movies NOW! For you ladies, you can date Buttercup! As for you toms . . . not so much. Maybe you can go hunting with Katniss!" _in a quick voice says: _"__**Warriors Funniest Videos **__is not responsible if Buttercup breaks your heart."_

Sunblaze sings,_ "Gonna give your heart a break. Gonna give your heart a break." _

Copycat rolls his eyes. "Continue, **DauntlessFlame** before I call security."

"Ahem, but you do not have the authority to do that, sorry to rain on your parade," Moonblaze hisses. "_Anyways_, let's review over the videos to vote for!"

"Um, excuse me, but are we taking a test? 'Cause I will get an A++++++++++++++++ times infinity!" Copycat meows brightly.

"Geek," Sunblaze scorns.

Moonblaze claps her paws. " . . . Cat in charge of reviews?"

* * *

><p>Lionblaze – <em>Pranks <em>– Brambleclaw  
><strong>Vote: <strong>MONSTER_UNDER_BED – 1

Ivypool – _Uncategorized – _Dark Forest  
><strong>Vote: <strong>DARK_ADVERTISEMENTS – 2

Furzepelt & Sunstrike – _Randomness _– Breezepelt & Redwillow  
><strong>Vote: <strong>EASY_BUTTON_FAILURE – 3

Willowpelt – _Randomness – _Darkstripe & Tigerclaw  
><strong>Vote: <strong>HAPPY_SKUNK_BIRTHDAY – 4

* * *

><p>"Those are <em>all<em> winners in my eyes!" Jayfeather laughs.

Sunblaze twitches her whiskers. "Good to know . . ."

"Make sure to vote, crazy Twolegs! **DauntlessFlame **loves getting votes and/or reviews!" Captain Obvious announces.

"Thank you for voting last episode—if you did! Every vote counts!" Copycat concludes.

* * *

><p><strong>VOTING IS CURRENTLY CLOSED. <strong>

**View the latest episode to see what videos to vote for!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I actually started writing this during a thunderstorm since the internet wasn't working. Thank you for voting and/or reviewing! **_

**Disclaimers: **

I, **DauntlessFlame**, do NOT own the _Warriors _series by Erin Hunter or the _Hunger Games _trilogy by Suzanne Collins or the _Hunger Games _movies or quotes used in this episode.

I, **DauntlessFlame**, DO own: Moonblaze, Sunblaze, Captain Obvious, Copycat, the videos, and the prizes.

_**Please check out my profile—on my poll, I'm asking: **_Which character from Warriors Funniest Videos is your favorite? _**Thank you! **_**~DauntlessFlame**


	8. 8th Episode

"Welcome back to WFV!" Moonblaze announces. "Sadly, Copycat has recently gotten sick, so we got a temporary replacement. Introducing . . ."

A very small gray tom pads through the curtains.

"Littlestar!" she cheers. "Give a round of applause to my cousin from Tim-buck-two!"

Everyone claps.

"Tell us about yourself," Sunblaze half-growls. "Or shall I speak of how you _stole _my Barbie dolls to practice kissing?"

Littlestar snickers. "And I perfected those kisses, Sunny." He turns to the audience. "You probably all know about me. Or at least, have heard about me. Twolegs have written . . . songs for me. So therefore I am also called Twinkle." He winks. "It goes: _Twinkle, twinkle, Littlestar, how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky; Twinkle, twinkle, Littlestar, how I wonder what you are." _

"That—was _beautiful_," Bluestar purrs, her love-stricken gaze falling on Littlestar.

Littlestar raised his tail high. "It was nothing," he mews, his voice prideful. "I was born and raised to be an amazing singer!"

"Tell someone who cares!" Moonblaze and Sunblaze hiss simultaneously.

"Go cry me a river!" Littlestar scoffs.

Moonblaze flashes a sour face. "You'll be lucky if **DauntlessFlame **lets you live to tomorrow with that kind of speech! Only because violence is prohibited here, I can't kill you."

A light bulb appears above Sunblaze. "You can always TALK HIM TO *cough* DEATH *cough*."

"What of it?" Littlestar smiles evilly. "Let us review, without mentioning the "D" word, what our contestants could win."

"THAT IS MY LINE!" Moonblaze growls, menace in her eyes.

"You always talk me to death anyway," Captain Obvious meows. He yawns. "It is so boring, these inserts between video clips. Just get on with the show! **DauntlessFlame **is 226 words behind schedule, thanks you, Littlestar."

"Why, you're welcome, C.O.O.S! Can I call you Cos?" Littlestar purrs.

"NO! HIS NAME IS CAPTAIN OBVIOUS. OTHERWISE KNOWN AS C.O.O.S OR CAPTAIN OF OBVIOUS STATEMENTS! THERE IS TO BE NO ABBREVIATIONS FOR MY CHARACTERS!" **DauntlessFlame**'s loud and powerful voice cries through the speakers. "CAT IN CHARGE OF REVIEWS . . . ?"

"_DID SOMEONE JUST SAY YOUR VIDEO WAS SPLENDID? WONDEROUS? HILARIOUS? OR EVEN . . . UNSTOPPINGLY-LAUGHABLE? WELL THEN YOU—yes you—can win a trip to all three Hunger Games movies NOW! For you ladies, you can date Buttercup! As for you toms . . . not so much. Maybe you can go hunting with Katniss!" _in a quick voice says: _"__**Warriors Funniest Videos **__is not responsible if Buttercup breaks your heart."_

"Would you like to know a secret, Cos?" Littlestar asks lightly. "I have already seen the _Hunger Games_ movies. I have also talked with celebrities. Justin Bieber? Met him last Friday. He thought that the _Twinkle, Twinkle Littlestar_ song was amazing. I might be featured in one of his next songs." He squeals. "_I'M SO EXCITED! AND I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT!_" he sings.

"Contestants, please come on stage before Littlestar miraculously gets banished," Sunblaze meows. "Or before I get a migraine again." She puts a paw to her forehead. "I don't feel so good, Moonblaze. I might have to call it quits."

Moonblaze scowls. "Fine! Leave me alone with this dimwit!"

"I'm here too, Moonblaze!" Captain Obvious exclaims.

Littlestar exhales with relief. "Oh, thank goodness. I thought she was calling _me_ the dimwit."

Captain Obvious glares at him.

Sunblaze sighs. "Where's Copycat when you need him? At least _he_ didn't make out with Barbie dolls." She shakes her head. "See ya, sis." Sunblaze pads off the stage.

"Great! Now we're short two cats!" Moonblaze growls, giving Littlestar the evil eye. "GET ON STAGE CONTESTANTS IF YOU WANT TO WIN ANYTHING!"

They all hurry to the stage. Lionblaze is biting his claws nervously.

Captain Obvious starts: "The last placer is . . ."

_The drums roll . . ._

"Ivypool!" Littlestar yowls. He spits in her face. "That's right! Dovewing is so much better than you! She's one of the Three! Oh, yeah! She's gonna save the world while you sit there in your little corner and whine like a little baby! Oh, yeah!"

Dovewing does a happy dance.

Ivypool lunges at him, her claws raking down his side. She gets him pinned easily, her teeth bared. "There is a reason I train in the Dark For—I mean: I train unicorns as a living! I know how to teach them to use their horns like true warriors!"

Littlestar laughs. "_Training unicorns! _What is that code for? _'I teach Tigerstar how to use his claws?'" _

"NO VIOLENCE ALLOWED!" Moonblaze yowls. She glances around, suddenly realizing she had yowled. "It's not my rule. **DauntlessFlame** was the one who rated this K-plus." She shakes her head. "Anyway, let's find out who the winner is."

_The rolls drum . . ._

"Willowpelt!" Alice Cullen shouts.

"Um . . ." Littlestar stutters. "Why is there a Twoleg here?"

Alice smiles. "I'm no human, dimwit. I have fangs. _Obviously_, I'm a vampire. I predict the future. I knew it was going to be Willowpelt."

Captain Obvious faints.

"Sorry, but we strictly have a no-celebrities policy. I am the only star allowed here," Moonblaze meows, her face burning with jealousy. "Please leave before I call security."

"EXCUSE ME, BUT I AM THE ONLY STAR HERE!"

Everyone turns to see Littlestar screeching in a high-pitched she-cat voice.

"My, you need some manners," Alice says. "I'll be on my way! Congratulations Willowpelt!" She leaves.

Moonblaze frowns. "Just for that, I call that Thrushpelt is the winner!"

Littlestar's jaw drops. "WHAT THE DARK FOREST! YOU CAN'T CHANGE THE RULES LIKE THAT!"

"_I _am the one who calls the shots," Moonblaze hisses. "Come down and dance in the confetti, Thrushpelt!"

Thrushpelt awkwardly pads on stage. "Willowpelt really deserves the prize."

Moonblaze smiles. "She won the prize. But it's _you_ who really won..." She leans in close and whispers _'my heart'_ in his ear.

"What did I win?" It is Copycat.

Littlestar's eyes blaze. "Brother, how nice to see you."

"How _dare_ you try and replace _me_, Moonblaze!" Copycat roars.

"B-But you were sick!" Moonblaze protests.

"Where have you been?" Captain Obvious asks, already recovered from his faint.

Copycat twitches his whiskers. "I was chasing the sun. Like The Wanted apparently do all the time."

"No, really, why were you gone?" C.O.O.S persists.

"Just had a bad hairball," Copycat snaps. "We've _all_ had those before."

Amberkit raises a paw. "I haven't!"

Copycat shakes his head. "Whatever. _Most_ of us can relate."

The crowd nods.

"CAN WE JUST GET ON WITH THE SHOW?" Littlestar hisses.

"Yes, we will, darling."

Everyone looks as Supernatural enters, her charming accent captivating everyone's attention. Her fur is a rosy brown. She has amber eyes and a pink bow around her neck. She is too pretty for her own good, leading up to her name.

"Hubba bubba," Captain Obvious huffs, his eyes large.

Supernatural notices the crowd all watching her and she grabs the video remote. In a voice like silk, she spoke. "The first video is sent in by Daisy in the category _Kits!"_

* * *

><p><em>Video beings: <em>

The camera entered the warriors' den where Spiderleg rested, snoring loudly and kicking Cloudtail with his long legs.

"Happy Father's Day!" Daisy yowled, startling him. He jerked awake; his expression darkened as he saw it was his mate.

"Since when was I a father?" he grumbled, rising to his paws.

"Since today!" Daisy reminded him. "It's your first father's day so I thought you'd want to spend it with your kits. They each have gifts for you."

Spiderleg growled, following her out of the warriors' den. As they exited, Millie was also going in to the den to alert Graystripe of this holiday.

The camera got full view of the nursery and was soon inside, displaying Millie's three kits and Daisy's own two. Toadkit and Rosekit were wide awake, squealing as their father neared.

"Happy Father's Day!" Rosekit yowled, rushing forward to greet Spiderleg. "Mother said you'd spend the _whole_ day with us!"

Toadkit bounced excitedly. "Now you can show us some moves! Firestar said that all fathers had the day off to spend with their kits."

Spiderleg gave the camera the evil eye. "Daisy, can't _you_ watch them today?" he growled. "I have better things to do."

Rosekit gasped. "No! Graystripe is going to be with Bumblekit, Blossomkit, and Briarkit all day! I want to play with _you!"_

"I didn't mean it like that," Spiderleg assured her.

Daisy purred, "You can spend some quality time with them. Later, I'm taking Berrynose, Hazeltail, and Mousewhisker to see Smoky."

"Let's go!" Toadkit mewed. "We need to get our gifts! They're in the forest!"

Spiderleg glanced at the camera. "In the _forest?"_

"Firestar said that kits could go in the forest as long as they were accompanied by their father and with or without their mother," Daisy promised. "Now go on! Graystripe will be here soon and it'll get too crowded!"

Toadkit and Rosekit raced out of the nursery, followed by Spiderleg and Daisy.

They trailed after the kits into the forest a short ways, where Toadkit and Rosekit disappeared to grab their gifts.

Rosekit was the first to return, her jaws full of stems. Toadkit came next, dragging a dirty dead thing by its tail.

"Here you go, Daddy!" Rosekit set the stems before him. "Dandelions!"

The fluffy white seeds of the dandelions had fallen off as Rosekit had carried them.

Spiderleg sniffed them cautiously. "Thank you, Rosekit. They're . . . _beautiful._" There was no enthusiasm in his voice.

Toadkit proudly dragged out the dead thing. "I caught it!" he boasted. "Daisy took me out so I could get something for you."

Spiderleg probed the kill with his paw. The small possum jumped up and ran off into the bushes.

Toadkit's jaw dropped. "B-But I made the killing bite! Jaypaw showed me how to do it . . ."

"Jaypaw is blind, Toadkit," Daisy reminded him.

Rosekit puffed out her chest. "He _obviously_ likes my gift more!"

Toadkit swatted her. "At least _I_ caught something! Not just picked it from the patch just behind Leafpool's den!"

"I didn't actually let them out," Daisy whispered. "Only just this morning they told me they got you gifts."

Spiderleg suppressed a hiss. "This is the _best_ Father's Day _ever!"_

_Video Ends._

* * *

><p>Supernatural's charming laugh echoes through the room, her voice soon joined by many others. "Dandelions!" she chimes. "Pretty when yellow but it is destroyable when windy. Dear Rosepetal, weren't you aware of what dandelions did if you carried them too fast?"<p>

Rosepetal shakes her head. "Kits are kits. If I'd have known, I'd have gotten something less destructible, like bellflower."

Toadstep frowns. "I should've chased that possum! If I'd have known, I'd have killed it when I had the chance."

C.O.O.S rolls his eyes. "_If I'd have known_ . . . You two are both alike."

"I think it's time for the next video," Copycat growls, still not liking the kit videos. "I'm ready for some _real_ comedy!"

"Me too!" Spiderleg calls.

"Oh, be quiet Mr. Grumpy," Daisy hisses. "Your kits were only trying to have fun."

"_My_ kits?" Spiderleg suggests. "No, last I checked, it was _you_ who gave birth to them!"

"Whatever!" Moonblaze yowls. "The next video is sent in by Icecloud in the category _Randomness_! Oh, and slight spoiler warning."

* * *

><p><em>Video begins:<em>

"Welcome to the Quarter-Moon ThunderClan Hearsay Meeting!" Sandstorm caterwauls. All the (warrior) she-cats of ThunderClan are gathered around her. "Are we all here?"

"Yes, Sandstar," Squirrelflight reported.

Ivypool raised a paw. "Are we done yet? I'm tired!"

Whitewing glared at her daughter. "I _knew_ you were too young to handle it! Go back to camp if you must, but _we_ are all here for the meeting!"

Ivypool got up and left.

A random she-cat cleared her throat. "I would just really appreciate it if everyone would just get along. The world would truly be a better place." She sniffled. "I don't know what it's like being a warrior, but there is nothing peaceful about it. Is there no justice?"

"She isn't even part of ThunderClan!" Millie hissed.

Sandstorm narrowed her eyes. "This meeting isn't for _kittypets!_ Leave now or face my fury!_"_

"Your furry—what?" the she-cat asked.

"_Fury_, not furry!" Leafpool growled.

"Just _leave!"_ Sandstorm hissed.

The she-cat left.

"I got news!" Dovewing announced. "The Dark Forest is planning to kill us all! Oh, and, I'm one of the Three that will help save the Clans. I have supersonic hearing so I can hear things that are happening in the Dark Forest right now! Oh, _and,_ Lionblaze and Jayfeather are also part of the prophecy. By the way, I hope you don't mind, but I'm dating Tigerheart."

The she-cats' jaws dropped.

"Thank you for your consideration," Dovewing meowed, rising to her paws. "I hope you enjoy your gossip chitter-chatter while I get a good night's rest. See you at sunhigh. Sorry, Sandstar, but I might be late because I'm meeting with Tigerheart tonight, so I'd like the time to sleep in. Goodnight, y'all!"

She turned and left.

_Video ends. _

* * *

><p>Copycat yawns.<p>

Littlestar is not found.

Captain Obvious is toying with a yoyo.

Moonblaze and Supernatural are laughing because they already knew what happened in the books.

The audience is at _awe_ with the information they have just learned.

Dovewing exits to use the restroom, most likely embarrassed.

"Can we stop stating what everyone is doing?" Copycat asks.

"Maybe," Supernatural replies, "if you play your cards right."

"What does that mean?" C.O.O.S asks.

Supernatural says nothing in reply.

"I feel so blocky when **DauntlessFlame** writes like this," Copycat meows.

Moonblaze sighs. "I know the feeling."

"_With you-u-u-u I feel again!"_ Littlestar sings.

Bluestar gasps. "So beautiful! I think he even beats you, Oakheart!"

Oakheart scowls.

"_Ho! Hey!_**DauntlessFlame**! Guess what? I feel. Like. Talking. In fragments. Poor grammar are bad." Copycat smiles. "_Ho! Hey!"_

Supernatural clicks the video remote. "Our next video is sent in by Firestar in the category: _Kits!"_

* * *

><p><em>Video Begins:<em>

"MOM! LEAFKIT STOLE MY BARBIE!"

Sandstorm cursed under her breath. "Put that camera away, Firestar! Help me!"

"What fun would that be?"

She sighed, flicking her tail in annoyance. "LEAFKIT, GIVE BACK SQUIRRELKIT'S BARBIE! DON'T FORGET DADDY BOUGHT YOU A KEN!"

The two kits barged into the nursery, Squirrelkit ogling over her Barbie and Leafkit licking Ken.

"Daddy, I'm gonna marry Ken. Then I'm gonna be a medicine cat so I don't have to be pestered by all the other toms."

"You do that, Leafkit."

Leafkit clawed off Ken's shirt. "My Kenny!" she growled at Squirrelkit, who was giving her an incredulous look.

"Ken looks . . . like Brambleclaw!" Squirrelkit meowed, dropping her Barbie to stare at Ken. "He's so cute!"

"Maybe if we take off his clothes—" Leafkit started.

"Don't even think about it, Leafkit!" Sandstorm hissed. "You're too young for love."

"I was just _saying_." Leafkit smiled evilly.

"DADDY, I WANT MY OWN KEN!" Squirrelkit wailed, tossing her Barbie out the nursery entrance.

"No, Squirrelkit, you have Brambleclaw. Remember?"

Brambleclaw poked his head in the nursery. "My head hurts . . . someone's Barbie doll hit me. Did it come from here?"

"You're gonna be my Ken!" Squirrelkit gushed, purring.

"Who's Ken?" Brambleclaw asked, perhaps wondering why she was looking at him like a piece of fresh-kill.

Leafkit raised her head in a caterwaul: "KEN IS MINE!"

"Eek! I'm not . . . gross . . . I'm not going to be mates with a TOM!" Brambleclaw growled. "You can have your Ken!"

Leafkit hugged her Ken to her chest and smiled evilly.

"What is with your evil smiles?" Sandstorm asked.

Leafkit shrugged, still smiling evilly.

"So?" Squirrelkit asked. "What do you say? Will you be my Ken, Brambleclaw?"

"If I say 'yes', will you leave me alone?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Then yes! Squirrelkit, I will by your Ken."

Squirrelkit launched herself at him in a fit of evil laughter. "I lied!"

_Video Ends. _

* * *

><p>"I am sick of kit videos!" Copycat hisses.<p>

"What?" C.O.O.S's eyes are larger than anyone thought possible. "Sick? Again? Does Moonblaze need to get another replacement?"

"OF COURSE NOT, MOUSE-BRAIN!" Littlestar yowls. "I DO THE JOB JUST FINE!"

"No, he's right," Moonblaze meows. "I shall call upon Sunblaze's long lost BFFL, Sunstorm!"

In a magical 'poof', Sunstorm arrives.

"W-What do you want?" Sunstorm asks. "I am just a REALLY big fan!"

"Well, I figured you should be here to witness your video hitting the show!" Moonblaze announces. She turns to the audience. "Attention! While this video is here, it is NOT up for voting. Full credit goes to Sunstorm, our guest reviewer. Video sent in by Floss and Smoky, in the category _Randomness_."

* * *

><p><em>Video begins:<em>

Jayfeather gulps down some catnip and leaps up on the Highledge. "Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey - YADDA YADDA YADDA JUST GET YOUR FURRY BUTTS OUT HERE!"

Firestar emerges from his den. "Jayfeather, do you have an announcement from StarClan?"

"Yes," Jayfeather says. "In my dream, I heard a radio blasting "Oh, Baby" by Justin Bieber." He clears this throat and begins singing.

"Omigosh," Lionblaze says, whipping off his sunglasses. "I can't believe that's my brother."

"Omigosh," Leafpool says, staring. "I can't believe that's my son!"

"No one cares what you think, Leafpool," Ivypaw glares as the rest of the Clan becomes stupidly random and starts swaying to Justin Bieber's music.

"From this moment on," Jayfeather announced nobly. "I shall be known as Justinstar. This Clan will be known as JustinClan."

Lionblaze, Leafpool, Ivypaw and Dovepaw run to WindClan.

(While this is going on, in WindClan...)

"From this moment on, WindClan will be known as CheeseClan!" Onestar says excitedly.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" Cheesepaw screams.

Onestar whacks him over the head with a large Twoleg encyclopedia, making his head all deformed. "SHUT UP CHEESY!"

'...' is practically all Cheesepaw can say to Onestar.

"From this moment on, WindClan will be known as CharlieClan!"

"?" Nightcloud and Heatherfail say.

"WAIT!" Heatherfail screams. "I'M HeatherTAIL, not HEATHERFAIL!"

Sunstrike glares at her. "Too bad. Continue."

"CharlieClan?" Ashfoot asks. "Sir are you feeling okay?"

Onestar waves her away and whistles. "Charlie, oh, Charlie!"

"Charlie! Come on, Charlie-Pants!" yells a piece of large broccoli.

Sunstrike screams. "WHERE DOES IT COME FROM?"

Charlie floats down from the sky. "What do you two midgets want?"

Broccoli says, "I want a hug."

"O_O" Charlie says. "Um...byeeee!" He is stopped by Onestar.

The JustinClan cats run in to see Cheesepaw lying on the floor having a concussion, Heatherfail screaming, Nightcloud fainting, and Onestar and Charlie kicking each other.

"On to RiverClan," the JustinClan cats say in unison. "Before they catch the stupid, too!"

"TAKE ME WITH YOU, LIONY!" Heathertail screams.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT HEATHERTAIL!" shrieks Nightcloud. She sees Charlie and yells, "I WANNA RIDE ON THE PONY!"

The sane cats of JustinClan run to RiverClan.

"What are you doing on my territory?" Leopardstar demands, facing them.

"No!" Ivypaw says. "Look! You must run before you catch the stupid!"

Leopardstar looks at them all like LOL WUT? "Stupid isn't a disease, you know."

"Well, look now woman!" Dovepaw points to Willowshine, who is kissing a laptop.

Leopardstar blinks. "Willowshine always does that."

Caramel starts falling randomly from the sky. "We shall be known as CaramelClan," Leopardstar says.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" screams Mistyfoot.

Everyone starts partying randomly.

Ivypaw eats some caramel. "YUMMYYYYY!"

"LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" Lionblaze yowls.

"NOOOOOOOOOO IVYPAWWWW!" Dovepaw yells.

Lionblaze drags away Dovepaw who is trying to save Ivypaw from catching the stupid.

(Meanwhile in StarClan . . .)

Bluestar is sitting on a rock. "Sigh..."

Tallstar begins repeatedly bashing his head on the floor. "My Clan is mentally retarded."

"Join the club," Nightstar says. "According to them, they are TwixClan."

Tigerstar grins evilly. "If I was leader, things would have been much better."

Bluestar starts putting "kick me" sign on his face.

Tallstar draws back a leg to kick him.

Crookedstar is watching the magical pie of viewing and floats down, calling all Clans to attention with a handy bugle and Revile. "Attention JustinClan, CharlieClan, CaramelClan and TwixClan, you will now be joined as one Clan, called StupidClan!"

_Video ends. _

* * *

><p>"Just to add, that was edited by the almighty <strong>DauntlessFlame<strong>," Copycat mutters. "But, just as a final disclaimer, remember that credit is not ours to claim."

"Oh, shut it, Copycat." Supernatural pulls out a roll of duct tape. "Or I'll do it for you."

Copycat gulps.

Moonblaze smiles evilly.

"Uh, what about me, **DauntlessFlame**?" Littlestar asks. "Where are my crazy lines?"

Suddenly, Littlestar starts spewing out the alphabet song and comes to realize that it shares the tune as his theme song. "AH! HOW DARE THESE SONG-WRITERS SHARE MY JAM!" Littlestar shrieks in his shrill, high-pitched she-cat-like voice.

"DO YOU NOT SEE THE DUCT TAPE?" Supernatural caterwauls in her beautifully musical voice.

Littlestar gulps.

"I like this," Moonblaze purrs. "You need to come more often."

Supernatural snickers delightfully.

"O-Our last video is s-sent in b-by Cinderpelt via Cinderheart," Captain Obvious stutters, _obviously_ afraid of what Supernatural might do. "Might I add in the category _Pranks!"_

* * *

><p><em>Video begins.<em>

"Cinderpaw, we need more catmint," Yellowfang grumbled. "You should accompany me to that Twoleg garden where we found some last time."

"No, I shouldn't."

"Must I take that camera away?" Yellowfang hissed. "Do you not remember when Fireheart smashed your last one? All because he wanted to watch himself practice karaoke?"

"Oh, I remember all right. I also remember when last time we went on a trip that you said you'd wished you could've caught Graystripe singing a bad version of _Never Ever Getting Back Together_. Remember?"

Yellowfang sighed. "Alright, just come along now." The gray she-cat led Cinderpaw out of the medicine den.

"Yo, Cinderpaw!" Fireheart called. "Mind if I borrow your camera?"

"In your dreams!"

"Really?" Fireheart tilted his head. "'Cause last night, StarClan shared a dream with me that I would become the world's best karaoke singer!"

"Sometimes, I swear he was dropped on his head when he was a kit," Yellowfang hissed under her breath.

"You know what?" Cinderpaw's voice was also a whisper. "Princess once told me that was true."

(In the forest . . .)

"_I knew you were trouble when you walked in . . ._" Graystripe sang horribly off-key, stumbling aimlessly around ThunderClan territory.

Yellowfang put her paws over her ears. "StarClan, have mercy! Let this nightmare end!" When she removed her paws, Graystripe had hit his head against a tree and was mumbling the lyrics more quietly. "Thank StarClan!"

(By the Twoleg garden . . .)

Yellowfang was humming _I Knew You Were Trouble_. "Curse it! That song's stuck in my head!"

"It's not stuck in mine!"

"Shut up, Cinderpaw!" Yellowfang hissed. "We are here for catmint, not babbling about songs."

"Whatever. You brought it up."

"I don't want your snide comments!" Yellowfang spat, though suddenly stopped when her nose caught the delicious scent. "Y-You know . . . they . . . also call this stuff c-catnip." Yellowfang's eyes grew wide as she suddenly became _very_ hyper.

"Oh my StarClan!"

"Do, Re, Me, Fa, So, La, Te, Do!" Yellowfang sang. "_Tonight! We are young! So let's set the world on fire and we can grow brighter than the sun!" _

Silence.

Yellowfang plucked tons of catmint aka catnip. She also pulled up a rose and began pulling off the petals. "Brokentail is really my son. He's not. He is. He's not. He is. He's not. He is. He's not. He is. He's not. He is. He's not. He is. He's not. He is. He's not. He is. He's not. He is. He's NOT! Finally! Now I can't be blamed for his horrible temper!"

"Um, Yellowfang, there's still one more petal."

"NOOOOO!" Yellowfang yowled. "This can't be! Let's go to the Moonstone, Cinderpaw."

"LOL, let's go."

(At the Moonstone . . .)

"By the powers of StarClan, I give Cinderpaw her medicine cat name. May she be forever known as Cinderella." Yellowfang bowed her head to the stone. "Cinderella! Cinderella! Cinderella!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, it is I, your evil stepmother who's come back to haunt you! Mwahahahaha!"

_Video ends. _

* * *

><p>"Holy banana!" Copycat exclaims. "Now that is what I call humor—not those silly kit videos. Only she-cats go gaga for them!"<p>

Captain Obvious frowns. "I actually liked the video of Firestar's kits!"

"Mama's boy!"

"Phrase repeater!"

"Obvious speaker!"

"Know-it-all!"

"Loud mouth!"

"Forever single!"

"Annoying—Wait, what?! Forever single?" Copycat hisses. "Really? I mean, are _you_ even dating someone?"

Captain Obvious smiles. "Yes. Her name is Roseheart. She's less pretty than Supernatural but hotter than Sunblaze."

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY CRUSH!" Copycat yowls.

_An awkward silence . . . _

"You mean to tell me you like my sister?" Moonblaze wriggles her nose.

Copycat gulps.

Supernatural looks on eagerly.

Captain Obvious gapes.

The audience bursts into laughter.

Littlestar is temporarily forgotten.

"Well, that's a good note to end on!"

Everyone turns to see Sunblaze pad on stage, her pelt sleek with the newest product _Fur Shine & Fluff_.

"You only live once," Captain Obvious whispers to Copycat.

Sunblaze rolls her eyes. "These days, it's called YOLO."

"Now that THAT'S taken care of," Moonblaze begins, "let's wrap it up. What could these contestants win?"

"_IS YOUR VIDEO 'FUNNY AND YOU KNOW IT'? OR IS IT JUST PLAIN LMBO? EITHER WAY, IF YOUR VIDEO WINS, YOU COULD RECEIVE: YOUR VERY OWN MOONSTONE NECKLACE! THIS ALLOWS YOU TO SPEAK TO STARCLAN WHEREVER ABOUT WHATEVER YOU WANT! THERE IS A 100% GUARENTEE TO GET A REPLY!" _In a quick voice adds: _"_**Warriors Funniest Videos**_is not responsible you are stupid enough to break it."_

"A Moonstone necklace? Really?" Jayfeather growls, shaking his head. "I want one of those darn things!"

Bluestar throws a tomato at him. "We already tell you too much!" Unfortunately, she has horrible aim and misses him by a mile. Instead she hits Tigerstar.

"Give me that!" Snowfur takes the next tomato from her paw. She chucks it at Thistleclaw. She hits. "That's for mistreating Whitekit." She throws another one. Hit. "That's for being mean to my sister." Then she climbs over to his seat, a barrel of tomatoes dragging behind her. She dumps it on him. "And THAT'S for everything else!"

"AHEM!" Moonblaze hisses. "This show is not about getting revenge, dear Bluesy and Snowy. It is about PLANNING revenge." She smiles evilly.

"Can we just go over what the votes are for?" Sunblaze sighs. "After this show, C.O.O.S is going to show me his girlfriend that is 'hotter' than me!"

"I never agreed to that!" Captain Obvious whines.

"It doesn't really matter, dimwit," Moonblaze mutters.

"I'm here too, Moonblaze!" Littlestar exclaims.

"Oh, thank goodness, I thought she was talking to me," Captain Obvious remarks. He smiles evilly. "Now that's what I call sweet revenge."

Sunblaze face-paws, shaking her head.

"Make sure to vote," Copycat commands.

* * *

><p>Daisy – <em>Kits! <em>– Spiderleg **Vote**: FATHER'S_DAY_FUN – 1

Icecloud – _Randomness – _Dovewing **Vote****: **HEARSAY_MEETING – 2

Firestar – _Kits! _– Leafpool & Squirrelflight **Vote****: **LEAFKIT'S_FIRST_LOVE – 3

Cinderpelt – _Pranks! – _Yellowfang **Vote****: **MEDICINE_CAT_NAME – 4

* * *

><p>"Please remember that Sunstorm's video is not accountable for a vote," Captain Obvious meows.<p>

Supernatural flashes a radiant smile. "Also note that reviews are loved! This show is shooting for possibly 100! Do we dare?" She winks.

"YES, I DO DARE!" Bluestar yowls.

Littlestar shakes his head. "I wonder how she ever got her nine lives . . ." he mumbles under his breath.

"Lastly, thank you for voting last episode!" Moonblaze meows. "Every vote counts!"

* * *

><p><strong>VOTING IS CURRENTLY CLOSED.<strong>

**View the latest episode to see the videos to vote for!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Please don't ever think I've forgotten about this, I don't. It just takes the right day to produce good ideas. know that I will try to be faster at updating, but no promises. **_

**Disclaimers:**

I, **DauntlessFlame**, do NOT own: the _Warriors_ series by Erin Hunter, _Never Getting Back Together_ by Taylor Swift, _I Knew You Were Trouble_ by Taylor Swift, _Ho! Hey! _by the Lumineers, _Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, Feel Again_ by OneRepublic, _We Are Young_ by Fun., Alice Cullen (of the _Twilight_ saga by Stephine Meyer), or the video submitted by the reviewer/guest Sunstorm.

I, **DauntlessFlame**, DO own: Moonblaze, Sunblaze, Captain Obvious, Copycat, Littlestar, Supernatural, Roseheart, 4/5 videos, and the prizes.

_**I'm glad that this story still gets looked at even when it hasn't been updated in ever. It means much to me! :D Please vote and/or review! Thanks! **_**~DauntlessFlame**

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


	9. Episode 9 - Special

"We're on episode 9 already? That time went by fast!" Moonblaze purrs. "Anyhow, welcome back to **Warriors Funniest Videos**, where funny videos win you prizes!"

Copycat flicks his tail, annoyed. "As if we didn't know that already! It's a chapter update—so duh!"

Sunblaze narrows her eyes. "Take a chill pill, will you? We're running the show here, _not_ you."

"LOL!" Supernatural purrs. "So, did you ever meet this famous 'Roseheart' that Captain Obvious was talking about? I heard he's on a honeymoon with her at the moment."

"OMG yes!" Sunblaze meows, bouncing in excitement. "She comes from GardenClan! All the cats are named after plants! But the leader's name is Soilstar—what an odd name!"

"Soilstar? That's almost as bad as Dirtstar!" Moonblaze laughs. "Imagine Dirtstar! Named after both kinds!"

"No mother would be that absurd," Supernatural scoffs. "I mean, look at Fuzzypelt! And Ratscar! They have _bizarre _names and their mothers was thought to be sane—no offense to you Fuzzypelt."

"What?" Fuzzypelt calls, removing his iPod's headphones. "I wasn't listening!"

"Oh, nothing!" Supernatural murmurs in an enchanting purr.

"I don't get why everyone's suddenly in love with each other!" Bluestar mutters. "I mean, LOL means 'lots of love', right?"

Everyone slowly shakes their heads.

"I vote we banish her and bring back Squirrelflight!" Snowfur yowls.

"Uh, no," Moonblaze hisses. "Next thing you know it, Squirrelflight is singing: _We are never, ever getting back together! _Or another number by Swifttaylor."

"_Besides_," Sunblaze begins. "Bluestar has her own book! We don't banish those with their name on the cover of a book! That includes: Bluestar, Crookedstar, Yellowfang, Mistystar, Cloudstar, Firestar, Tallstar, and all of SkyClan. Sorry, but the mangas don't count."

"Nice try sister," Bluestar snickers. "I was also the leader of a Clan! So burn!"

Everyone shakes their heads again.

"Oh, please!" Snowfur calls. "Do you have a poppy seed on you, Jayfeather?"

"I don't grow seeds out of my fur!" Jayfeather growls. "But yes, I did bring a leaf-bag in case something like this might happen." He pulls out a leaf-bag, pawing through it. At last he pulls out two tiny black seeds between his teeth.

Bluestar flicks her tail, closely watching Jayfeather's every move. "And exactly how to you expect to get me to eat those? I will claw your ears off—I don't care if you're blind!"

Jayfeather puts on a pair of glasses quickly. "You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would you?"

Bluestar shrugs. "I _suppose_ not." She pauses. "Hey! Do those enable you to see?"

Everyone dramatically shakes their heads in slow-mo.

"Hurry up!" Snowfur snaps.

Jayfeather runs up the bleachers, heading over to where Bluestar and Snowfur sit. "Are you going to be cooperative?"

"Ooh! Look! Shiny glass things!" Bluestar bats at the glasses, making them fall off his nose to under Flametail's chair.

Jayfeather flicks his tail. "You really need to move to RandomClan."

Snowfur shakes her head. "More like an insane asylum."

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU, SISTER! I THOUGHT YOU LOVE ME! MAYBE I _SHOULD_ HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO PUSH YOU IN FRONT OF THAT MONSTER!" Bluestar yowls.

A moment later, Bluestar takes notice of the poppy seeds. "And exactly how to you expect to get me to eat those? Wait—you're not wearing glasses anymore!" She begins to attack him, claws unsheathed—

"THERE IS A NO VIOLENCE RULE!" Moonblaze screeches.

Bloodied, beaten, and flat-out exhausted Jayfeather accidently swallows one of the seeds while he was panting. He collapses, the last seed falling from his mouth.

"Ooh! Look! A tiny black seed that looks suspiciously like a poppy seed!" Bluestar leans down and eats the poppy seed. Her eyes go large. "Rainbows! Unicorns! Pegasus! Leprechauns! A pot o' gold! They're . . . all . . . real dizzying . . ." She continues to fall asleep.

"Alright!" Sunblaze snaps. "Let's review what our winners could win."

"_IS YOUR VIDEO 'FUNNY AND YOU KNOW IT'? OR IS IT JUST PLAIN LMBO? EITHER WAY, IF YOUR VIDEO WINS, YOU COULD RECEIVE: YOUR VERY OWN MOONSTONE NECKLACE! THIS ALLOWS YOU TO SPEAK TO STARCLAN WHEREVER ABOUT WHATEVER YOU WANT! THERE IS A 100% GUARENTEE TO GET A REPLY!" _In a quick voice adds: _"_**Warriors Funniest Videos**_is not responsible you are stupid enough to break it."_

"Would Daisy, Icecloud, Firestar, and Cinderpelt please come on stage?" Copycat announces.

"NO! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

All heads turn to Crowfeather.

"What the Dark Forest!" Snowfur hisses. "I thought this craziness was over!"

"Huh?" Crowfeather looks confused. "Oh, I was talking to _the voices._ They talk to me in my head!"

Everyone slowly shakes their head.

"Anyway, just come on the stage slowpokes!" Moonblaze growls.

The contestants hurry to the stage.

"The winner for this round is . . ." Copycat starts.

_Drum roll . . . _

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

"APRIL FOOLS!"

"_What?_ You mean I came all this way on stage for nothing?" Firestar hisses.

"Put a sock in it, honey!" Sandstorm scoffs. "I didn't hear who the winner is!"

Supernatural laughs. "Don't you get it? It's too early for a winner! We only have _four_ votes at the moment. Come on! Is that really enough with all these devoted watchers we have?"

"Very funny, Copycat, but you're not tricking me!" Tigerheart mutters. "So who's the winner?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Pick me! Pick me!" Firestar calls.

"Do you remember what day it is, Tigger?" Copycat replies sharply.

"March 31st?"

"NOT! That was yesterday and yesterday was _Easter Sunday!"_ Copycat hisses.

"Seriously, it's April Fool's Day," Sunblaze adds. "Why would we joke about that?"

"I don't know. Google tried to trick everyone with the **Google Nose**," Tigerheart meows. "I was wondering what that was all about! I typed in 'Dovewing' and when the scent transmitted all I smelled was the dirtplace."

Dovewing sniffs herself. "I don't smell that bad, do I?"

"You need a shower," Ivypool whispers in her ear.

"No, no, dear. That's where I go to use my laptop in private," Tigerheart explains. "Wait—except Blackstar was there."

Blackstar buries his face in his paws.

"Hey, Breezepelt, you look sharp!" Heathertail purrs, giving a catcall.

Breezepelt twitches his whiskers. "Do you mean it this time?"

"Yes sir!"

"Then will you be my mate?"

"APRIL FOOLS!" Heathertail yowls.

"_Hey!_ You did that last year!" Breezepelt protests.

Heathertail lets out a _mrrow_ of amusement. "Who cares?"

"I'M ALIVE!"

All heads turn to the blue-gray she-cat.

"Bluestar?" Snowfur asks, prodding her sister. "Poppy seeds don't wear off that fast."

Bluestar rises to her paws, brushing off her pelt. "I'm not that stupid. I spat it out and fainted because—because—it's _April Fool's Day!"_

"Can everyone just _stop_ with the April Fool's Day stuff? I mean, it's almost over!" Moonblaze growls.

"Alright, alright. It's a wrap," Sunblaze purrs.

Supernatural rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

"Because the voting is not over from last episode, let's view again what the votes are," Copycat announces. "Just re-watch the last episode to see the videos to vote for."

* * *

><p>Daisy – <em>Kits! <em>– Spiderleg  
><strong><span>Vote<span>**: FATHER'S_DAY_FUN – 1

Icecloud – _Randomness – _Dovewing  
><strong><span>Vote<span>****: **HEARSAY_MEETING – 2

Firestar – _Kits! _– Leafpool & Squirrelflight  
><strong><span>Vote<span>****: **LEAFKIT'S_FIRST_LOVE – 3

Cinderpelt – _Randomness – _Yellowfang  
><strong><span>Vote<span>****: **MEDICINE_CAT_NAME – 4

* * *

><p><strong>VOTING IS CURRENTLY CLOSED. <strong>

**View the latest episode to see what videos to vote for!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**_**How'd you like this little special? I thought of this late in the day, so it's my last-minute claim to April Fool's Day. Hope you had a fun April Fool's Day! **_

**Disclaimers:**

I, **DauntlessFlame**, do NOT own: the _Warriors_ series by Erin Hunter, Google Nose, or _Never Getting Back Together_ by Taylor Swift.

I, **DauntlessFlame**, DO own: Moonblaze, Sunblaze, Captain Obvious (MIA), Copycat, Littlestar (MIA), Supernatural, Roseheart, GardenClan, Soilstar, 'RandomClan', the videos, and this story itself.

**_See you next time! Thanks! ~DauntlessFlame_**


	10. 10th Episode

Pantherkit slinks on stage, walking around suspiciously to the _Pink Panther _tune. He was a very unusual being . . . his fur was pink—not just any pink, but _hot pink!_

"What did you do to your fur!?" Littlestar gasps. "I mean, I know all she-cats like pink, but not _that_ much!"

"I am _not _a she-cat!" Pantherkit puffs out his chest. "I am Pink Panther Jr.!"

"Great StarClan, you're cuter than a nest of newly born kittens!" Sunblaze squeals, dashing up to him. "Lionblaze, let's adopt him!"

"Too late!" Ferncloud yowls. "I got dibs!"

"Well, being co-hostess overrules your claims!" Sunblaze hisses protectively. "He's mine!"

Copycat laughs as he comes on stage, seeing Pantherkit for the first time. "Wow. I need to get my fur done like that sometime!"

C.O.O.S's jaw drops as he comes on stage. " . . . Are we still on planet Earth? Or is t-that an alien?"

Pantherkit lunges at him. "Roar! I do not come in peace!" he purrs jokingly.

Captain Obvious shrinks back. "H-Help me, Moonblaze!" he wails.

Moonblaze rolls her eyes. "Pantherkit is part of the show, Captain Obvious. He is my 982,537,896,921st cousin. So that means he's already part of the family, Sunblaze. Anywho, let's get on with the show, shall we? Care to do the honors, Pantherkit?"

Pantherkit nods proudly. "Welcome back to **Warriors Funniest Videos** where 3D glasses are the new hip thing to wear!" He pulls out a pair and puts them on, striking a Rockstar pose. Literally. Rockstar was standing right next to him, doing the exact same pose.

Copycat also strikes a Rockstar pose.

Sunblaze whacks him.

Moonblaze pulls out a large megaphone. "ATTENTION! WE HAVE A SHOW GOING ON!"

In a poof, Rockstar vanishes.

_An awkward moment of silence..._

"To start, tell us a little bit about you, Pantherkit," Littlestar meows, pretending to be an interviewer. He pulls out his notebook with the cover of 'I LOVE 1D', taking notes already. "Let's start and ask about your fur. Why is it pink?"

"Long story short, I was born this way."

"_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way!"_ Copycat sings in his best impersonation of Lady Gaga.

"Now, Pantherkit," Littlestar starts to ask another question. "How—"

"END OF QUESTION TIME!" Moonblaze growls into the megaphone. "THIS CAN TAKE PLACE BACK STAGE, IF YOU DON'T MIND!"

Littlestar grumbles something angrily.

"What's that?" Sunblaze snickers. "Did I hear a complaint?"

"NO!"

Sunblaze waves a file in front of his face. "Guess what this is?"

"Um. . ."

"The results from the Stupid Test you took!" Sunblaze excitedly opens the file, pulling out a sheet of numbers. "Hmm... 99% random, 98% unintelligent, and has a 99.9% chance of an abnormally small brain. You passed the test!"

"YAY!" Captain Obvious cheers for him. "YOU DIDN'T FAIL!"

(If cats had eyebrows, Moonblaze would be raising them.)

Littlestar dashes off stage.

Copycat smiles evilly.

Supernatural enters, captivating all eyes as always. "Let us review what the contestants can win!"

"_IS YOUR VIDEO 'FUNNY AND YOU KNOW IT'? OR IS IT JUST PLAIN LMBO? EITHER WAY, IF YOUR VIDEO WINS, YOU COULD RECEIVE: YOUR VERY OWN MOONSTONE NECKLACE! THIS ALLOWS YOU TO SPEAK TO STARCLAN WHEREVER ABOUT WHATEVER YOU WANT! THERE IS A 100% GUARENTEE TO GET A REPLY!" _In a quick voice adds: _"_**Warriors Funniest Videos**_is not responsible you are stupid enough to break it."_

"Well, now that we know not to let Littlestar near it... GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS ON STAGE, CONTESTANTS!" Sunblaze orders hastily.

The contestants, all fully aware that it was not April Fool's Day this time, got on stage quickly.

Moonblaze begins: "The sorry loser is . . ."

_Roll drum..._

"Icecloud!"

Invisible confetti (that no one notices) falls.

Weeping, Icecloud hurries off stage. She then realizes her mascara is all over the place and she rushes to the bathroom to fix it.

Sunblaze begins: "The ungrateful winner is . . ."

_Drums roll (down the side of a hill)..._

"Cinderpelt!"

Un-invisible confetti falls.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow..."_ Bluestar sings.

Purdy's spectacles shatter.

Snowfur stuffs her ears with earplugs aka marshmallows.

Jayfeather temporarily goes deaf as well.

Lilykit and Seedkit cover their ears and both start singing "LA LA . . ." (etc.) to cover up Bluestar's horrible singing.

After Bluestar runs out of breath and faints, there is a _moment of awkward silence. _

Crickets chirp.

"Since when are there crickets in _my_ show?" Moonblaze snaps. She claps her paws. In a poof, innumerous cats wearing C.C.C.C. uniforms appear. "Creepy Crawler Cat Crew, you heard me!"

The Creepy Crawler Cat Crew got to work and released a count of 99,861,225 crickets into the Clans' lake territory.

Pantherkit is still gaping. "Wow. I didn't know you had _that_ many crickets here!"

Moonblaze held up a lone caged cricket. "They were friends of her lucky cricket!" She winks. "Sunblaze has one, just like the Disney princess Mulan!"

"Hey!" Sunblaze snatches her lucky cricket. "Cricky is _supposed _to stay back in the wardrobe!"

Littlestar takes notes on this event.

Captain Obvious inches toward the video remote.

Copycat gives him a shove. "Get on with it, will you?"

"I was trying to be inconspicuous!"

Moonblaze face-paws. "Just grab the remote, tell us who sent it in, what category it's in, and then play the video."

"Sheesh!" Copycat scoffs.

Sunblaze rolls her eyes.

"Okay, okay," C.O.O.S. mutters, normally walking to the remote. He clicks VIDEO SELECTION. "The first video is sent in by—oh, wow: Firestar, Mistystar, and Blackstar for the category _Randomness!_ What I'm wondering is... why not Onestar?"

* * *

><p><em>Video begins: <em>

The camera showed a perfect view of the island, the full moon in position behind, where the four leaders with microphones sat on their branches, waiting for the Annual Karaoke Gathering to begin.

Finally, Firestar spoke. "Let's get this party started! Who will be our first singer?"

"Me, me! Pick me!" Graystripe called.

"Hmm... How about Graystripe?"

Graystripe took the stage, flipping his hair like a diva. He took the mic. "_And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh! Like baby, baby, baby, no! Like baby, baby, baby oh! I thought you'd always be mine, mine!"_

During a record-breaking amount of boos, Blackstar threw tomatoes at him, Mistystar put her iPod earbuds in, Onestar danced like a maniac, and Firestar filed his claws like there was nothing better to do.

"NEXT!" Blackstar yowled.

Tigerheart took the stage. "This one's for my sweetheart." _Awes _rippled through the crowd. "_I, I will always love you...You! Darling I love you! I'll always, I'll always, love you...Ooh, Ooh!"_

Firestar's spectacles shattered.

Mistystar continued listen to her iPod, the music overly loud.

Onestar fainted.

Blackstar ordered a hearing aide using his android smart phone.

Jayfeather temporarily went deaf as well.

Tigerheart's off-key singing was interrupted by a freaky fast delivery cat. "DidyouordersomethingfromJimmyJohn's?" the cat said in a freakishly fast voice, to Blackstar.

"WHAT?" Blackstar grumbled. "I JUST ORDERED A HEARING AIDE."

The freakishly fast cat set the hearing aide in his outstretched paw—and was gone in a flash. Blackstar quickly put it in.

"_BABY YOU A SONG, YOU MAKE ME WANNA ROLL MY WINDOWS DOWN—AND CRUISE_!" randomly sang a drunk-on-catmint-Tigerstar.

Ferncloud gasped. "What is he doing here?!"

Firestar rolled his eyes like it was no big deal that his life-long archenemy was there. "The Dark Forest sponsors the A.K.G. _Duh_."

"NEXT!" Onestar ordered, recovering from his faint.

Crowfeather was up next. High-pitched and squeaky he sang, "_Tonight, we are young! So let's set the world on fire! We can burn brighter than the sun... Tonight, we are young! So let's set the world on fire! We can burn brighter than the sun...!"_

Blackstar frowned. "You ruined a good song!"

Mistystar turned her iPod music up even louder. Everyone could tell she was listening to Carrie Underwood's _Blown Away._ "I don't like Alternative."

Onestar and Blackstar gaped at her.

Firestar was busy checking the weather on his Kindle Fire. "Don't worry, guys, no clouds are on the way!"

"_HEY JOE, JOE, JOE DIFFIE! JOE, JOE, JOE DIFFIE! JOE, JOE, JOE DIFFIE!"_ a-drunk-on-catmint-Hawkfrost burst out singing.

Molepaw raised a paw. "Who's Joe Diffie?"

"NEXT!" Mistystar yowled, finally putting away her iPod.

To everyone's surprise, Mothwing came up. "_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone. I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn. I threw your [stuff] into a bag and pushed it down the stairs. I crashed my car into the bridge. . . I don't care, I love it. I don't care. I love it, I love it. I don't care. I love it."_

Mistystar was clapping her paws like a seal.

Blackstar was loudly blasting _Radioactive_ by Imagine Dragons on his own iPod instead.

Onestar was making funny faces in a mirror he had brought with him.

Firestar was sitting on his branch, idly drinking a cup of tea. "_Obviously_ the win is a tie between a-drunk-on-catmint-Tigerstar and a-drunk-on-catmint-Hawkfrost."

_Video ends._

* * *

><p>"What the...?" Tigerstar mumbles staring at the now-blank screen. "I don't even remember that night!"<p>

"Me either!" Bluestar mutters, sounding just as dazed.

Tigerstar snaps out of it. "You weren't even there, Bluesy!"

"Uh, _hello_, it's called m-s-a-c-r-a-s."

"Typewriter the Cat, what does that mean?" Moonblaze asks the cat who writes down every word spoken.

"Sarcasm: _remarks that mean the opposite of what they seem to say—"_

Sunblaze cuts him off. "She didn't mean the definition."

Typewriter the Cat shrugs and then proceeds to write down what she just said.

"At last!" Copycat bursts out. "A video that is good and isn't about kits!"

"That was _seriously_ delayed," Moonblaze meows. "Usually your reactions are pronto."

Copycat says nothing.

Crickets chirp.

{**DauntlessFlame **suddenly remembers there are no crickets—besides Sunblaze's lucky one—so Bluestar instead makes the cricket noise.}

"CRICKET. CRICKET. CRICKET..." (etc.) Bluestar chirps.

"Will you cut that out?" Snowfur snaps at her sister.

Bluestar is quiet.

"My reactions are just fine!" Copycat growls.

Captain Obvious slowly shakes his head disapprovingly.

Littlestar sips a cup of tea.

Moonblaze whacks Copycat.

Pantherkit strikes a Rockstar pose.

Copycat strikes a Rockstar pose.

Supernatural grabs the video remote. "And our next video is sent in by Squirrelflight in _Randomness!"_

* * *

><p><em>Video beings:<em>

"_BABY YOU A SONG, YOU MAKE ME WANNA ROLL MY WINDOWS DOWN—AND CRUISE_!" randomly sang a drunk-on-catmint-Tigerstar.

_-Supernatural stops the video.-_

* * *

><p>"Whoops!" Supernatural mutters. "I didn't press rewind and play! I pressed next and play!" Realizing the audience is staring at the blank screen awkwardly, she uses her supernatural powers to reset time.<p>

**Previously on WFV:**

_["My reactions are just fine!" Copycat growled. _

_Captain Obvious slowly shook his head disapprovingly. _

_Littlestar sipped a cup of tea. _

_Moonblaze whacked Copycat._

_Pantherkit struck a Rockstar pose._

_Copycat struck a Rockstar pose.]_

Supernatural grabs the video remote. "And our next video is sent in by Squirrelflight in the category _Randomness!" _

* * *

><p><em>Video begins: <em>

The camera showed a view of ThunderClan camp. It was leaf-bare and cats were calmly fulfilling their duties. In the dirtplace. But everywhere else it was chaos. After all, it was the Christmas season.

"Make sure each and every one of you gets me a gift!" Bramblestar yowled from Highledge. "Remember: I WANT DONUTS!"

"AND I WANT PEACE AND QUIET!" Brightheart hissed from the nursery. "MY KITS ARE SLEEPING!"

"NOT ANYMORE!" Bramblestar shot back.

Abruptly there was a knock on the... barrier?

It was WindClan.

"Halt!" Bramblestar commanded them. "Why are you on ThunderClan territory? Did you bring me donuts?"

"_We wish you a Merry Christmas! We wish you a Merry Christmas! We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" _the WindClan carolers sang. They left.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Purdy yowled as he fell off the ladder trying to place the star on the Christmas tree. The StarClan cat barely managed to cling to the tree.

Nobody wanted to catch Purdy, so they quickly put Foxleap's present (a trampoline) underneath him. As he was bouncing, he began to tell the tale of how one time he was jumping around in a bouncy house and it popped because of his claws. But nobody listened.

Cherrypaw and Foxleap returned to camp, each eating a snow cone.

Molepaw's jaw dropped. "Where did you get that?"

"Snow-ConeClan. _Duh._"

Bramblestar raced over to them. "Snow-ConeClan? Where?"

Cherrypaw instructed, "Right on next to DonutClan. Just follow the yellow brick road."

Smiling, Bramblestar skipped out of camp, looking for the mysterious yellow brick road. Molepaw followed.

"Glad we got rid of _him_!" Squirrelflight muttered.

Again, there was a knock on the... barrier?

It was RiverClan.

Squirrelflight sighed. "If you're here to sing, get it over with."

Reedwhisker smiled evilly.

Suddenly a smoke bomb went off and RiverClan successfully raided ThunderClan of their catmint. RiverClan left.

"Great!" Jayfeather grumbled. "Now how am I supposed to survive Christmas? I guess I still have my Stick."

A bird flew over camp.

"BIRDS ALONE SHALL SAVE OUR CLAN!" Jayfeather yowled.

Squirrelflight shook her head in shame.

For the third time, there was a knock on the... barrier?

It was ShadowClan.

"If you're here to raid us, RiverClan just stole the catmint."

"NO!" Dawnpelt snapped. She was wearing... a wizard hat? "I came to avenge my brother's death! He was a medicine cat and medicine cats have magical powers!"

A smoke bomb went off again and ShadowClan successfully stole Jayfeather's Stick.

"At last!" Dawnpelt laughed evilly. "I can have a magical staff that was just as powerful as Flametail!"

"NOOOOOO!" Jayfeather wailed.

ShadowClan left quickly.

Squirrelflight began giving out orders. "ThunderClan, it's time we learned how to carol!"

_Video ends. _

* * *

><p>"Funny but... Don't you think it's a little Christmas-y?" Captain Obvious meows. "I mean, it's greenleaf! Not leaf-bare!"<p>

Supernatural shoots him an innocent look. "_I_ didn't send it in. You can thank Squirrelflight."

Moonblaze rolls her eyes. "I liked it! And, C.O.O.S., wanna know a secret?"

Captain Obvious _and_ Copycat lean in.

Out of nowhere Moonblaze pulls out her megaphone and in their ears yowls, "NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU THINK!"

_An awkward moment of silence..._

". . . very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very . . ." Jay's Wing mumbles louder than normally, breaking the silence.

Half Moon face-paws.

Bramblestar rests a paw on her shoulder in attempt to be comforting. "At least you can be assured he isn't CHEATING ON YOU like SQUIRRELFLIGHT did to me with ASHFUR!"

"DUN, DUN, _DUN!"_ Pantherkit caterwauls dramatically.

"_O_-kay then," Sunblaze mutters. "I'm glad _you're_ not related to that cat, Lionblaze!" She blows him a kiss.

Lionblaze blows one back.

Cinderheart faints.

Moonblaze smiles evilly.

Copycat smiles more evilly (if that is even physically possible).

Littlestar grabs the video remote. Having never used it before, he presses the big red button.

A giant disco ball hangs from the ceiling, suddenly. The curtains fall shut over the windows. The Dark Forest Security locks all the doors. _Boogie Fever_ by the Sylvers blasts from an unseen radio.

Gru's (from Despicable Me)boogie robots appear on stage and start dancing.

Littlestar, pleased with himself, starts to boogie as well.

This continues for about .5 more seconds until Supernatural snatches the remote from Littlestar. She presses the big red button again.

The curtains go up, the disco ball goes away, the boogie robots boogie their way backstage, and the Dark Forest Security unlocks the doors for banishing purposes.

"Our next video is sent in by Daisy, in the category _kits_!" Supernatural purrs.

* * *

><p><em>Video<em>_ begins: _

The camera showed a barn. More specifically, it was Smoky and Daisy's home.

"MOMMY! I'M BORED!" Berry wailed. "DADDY TOLD ME HE'D TEACH ME HOW TO CHASE A MOUSE BUT HE GAVE UP AFTER 99 TRIES!"

"I'm bored too!" Hazel mewed. "Can we go to the zoo? Daddy said there was a zoo around here!"

"_ZOO! ZOO! ZOO_!" Berry, Hazel, and Mouse chanted.

Daisy sighed. "All right! Just this once!"

The family, excluding the exhausted Smoky, headed over to the zoo.

As they reached their destination—ThunderClan—they were met with a border patrol.

"Look kits! Real live wildcats!" Daisy announced, pulling her camera from her purse, while setting the video camera down, still angled at the patrol.

"Ooh!" Hazel squealed, bouncing excitedly. "I love the zoo!"

"Can I pet one?" Mouse begged. "PRETTY PLEASE WITH A WILDCAT ON TOP?"

"I wanna stuffed animal wildcat!" Berry declared. "Of... that one!" He pointed to them _all_.

Daisy snapped a couple pictures, for the sake of her kits.

The ThunderClan patrol—consisting of Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Spiderleg, and Birchfall—snapped out of their daze.

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing?" Brambleclaw growled.

Berry smiled mischievously. "We're watching the wildcats frolic freely in their natural habitat!"

"What wildcats?" Spiderleg asked, scratching his head.

The kits laughed.

Squirrelflight rolled her eyes. Then she got serious. "Get off our territory before we make you leave!"

"NEVER!" Daisy's kits declared. They disappeared into the undergrowth. Daisy was quick to follow them, grabbing her precious video camera.

Lone behold, they headed straight into ThunderClan camp.

The patrol was hot on their heels.

"We need to hide!" Berry whispered loudly to his littermates. "Look!" He pointed to the medicine den. "There!" He, Mouse, and Hazel nonchalantly _stormed_ into the den, not in the least quiet.

Daisy dove for the nursery, but dropped the camera. It pointed straight at the medicine den where the three kittens giggled nervously.

Then they found the catmint.

"LUKE, I AM YOUR FATHER!" Berry yowled.

"MY NAME ISN'T LUKE!" Mouse snapped. "I AM THE LIGHTNING THIEF! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"I LOVE MY LITTLE PONY!" Hazel announced.

Berry confessed randomly: "I DO TOO!"

"MAY THE ODDS BE _EVER _IN YOUR FAVOR!" sang Hazel.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Mouse roared.

Berry yowled: "CATMINT EVERDEEN, I LOVE YOU!"

"NO! BUTTERCUP, I LOVE _YOU!"_ Hazel declared. She kissed Leafpool's photo of Buttercup that had been hidden under her nest.

"KITS!" Daisy interrupted, appearing in paw-cuffs, escorted by Spiderleg. "We have to go now!"

"_NEVER!" _her kits bellowed, being so loud the whole hollow shook.

Firestar called a meeting on Highledge. Everyone gathered. "I hereby dub Daisy, Berry, Mouse, and Hazel wildcats of the zoo!"

_Video ends. _

* * *

><p>"Team Gale!" caterwauls WindClan.<p>

"Team Peeta!" roars BreadClan.

"Team Buttercup!" randomly purrs Bluestar.

"Team SHUT UP!" Captain Obvious yowls.

_An awkward moment of silence..._

"Team Littlestar!" Littlestar sings.

Sunblaze face-paws. "It's no wonder you passed the test."

"What test?"

"Eggs-actly!" Moonblaze meows. She looks around for the remote. "Okay, _not funny_! Who has the video remote?"

No one answers.

Moonblaze pulls out her megaphone. "WHO STOLE THE REMOTE CONTROL? I SHALL BANISH ANYONE WHO DOESN'T SPEAK UP."

_Forty-two hours later..._

"Here," Random Staff Cat #623 hands her an enormously long list of the blamed.

_Totals: .1% said Moonblaze and 99.9% said Copycat. _

Moonblaze holds up her paws innocently. "I do not have any remotes!"

Dewkit raises a paw. "Sorry! That thingy with buttons taped to your backside looked like a remote control."

From backstage, there was a ferocious hiss and a high-pitched yowl. Pantherkit returns, pulling a very guilty-looking Copycat on stage by the tail.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Copycat sobs. "PLEASE SPARE ME!"

Sunblaze gently pulls the remote off Moonblaze's back.

Moonblaze turns to Copycat. "Go cry me a river!"

Supernatural comes on stage in a police uniform, and puts Copycat in paw-cuffs. She escorts him to the MONOPOLY JAIL {beside the stage}. She shoves him in his cell.

"Now, you must either roll a double or pay a fifty-mice fine!" Supernatural commands.

Copycat reaches in his pocket (cats have pockets?) and pulls out his wallet. He starts to hand Supernatural the GET-OUT-OF-JAIL-FREE card when Moonblaze karate chops his paw away.

"No!" Moonblaze hisses. "You must wait until next episode before you get free! You need jail time!"

Sunblaze rolls her eyes. She clicks the video remote. "This video is sent in by Firestar in the category _Drama Queens!"_

* * *

><p><em>Video begins: <em>

The screen appeared black.

There was the sound of pawsteps, and then the camera was lifted. It showed a close-up view of Sandstorm.

"Firestar!" she called, dashing toward him/the camera. "I have bad news!"

"What? Are you pregnant again?"

She gave him the evil eye. "No. It's Graystripe! He won't stop singing _Girl on Fire_!"

Firestar laughed. "_That?_ That is what you call bad news?"

"No, I call all the toms singing _Girl on Fire_ because of Graystripe bad news," Sandstorm snapped. "Get on it!"

Firestar (with the camera) left the den. He leapt up on Highledge, surveying his Clanmates.

All the toms were singing _Girl on Fire. _

"There's only one thing left to do!" Firestar whispered to the camera. He caterwauled to gain attention. "_THIS GIRL IS ON FIRE!"_ he sang.

Sandstorm face-pawed.

Each and every one of the toms pitched in a line.

It was true cacophony.

Sandstorm gathered all the she-cats. "One... Two... Three..."

"_BUT I SET FIRE TO THE RAIN! Watched it pour as I touched your face! Let it burn while I cried 'cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name! I set fire to the rain! And I threw us into the flames! Where I felt somethin' die, 'cause I knew that was the last time, the last time!" _all the she-cats sang beautifully, covering up the tom's singing.

All the toms but Graystripe cringed at the sound of an Adele song.

"Ooh!" Graystripe purred. "New song! _But I set fire to the rain.." _

At that time, Squirrelflight walked in camp. "_Uh-oh, I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22! Everything will be alright if you keep me next you! You don't know about me but I bet you want to! Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22! 22!"_

"Another one!"

This time _everyone_—excluding Graystripe _and _Squirrelflight—sighed dramatically.

"Well..." Sandstorm whispered to Firestar, "at least it's not _One Direction."_

As if on cue, Graystripe belted out, "_That's what makes you beautiful!"_

_Video ends. _

* * *

><p>"C'mon, guys, I wasn't <em>that<em> bad, was I?" Graystripe asks.

Sandstorm rolls her eyes. "Yes, you were."

"THE MOON IS MADE OF CHEESE!"

All heads turn toward Bluestar.

"What?" She tilts her head. "I didn't say anything."

"Mwahahaha!" Snowfur laughs evilly. "You all thought it was her . . . but it was me!"

Moonflower face-paws.

"Alright then," Sunblaze meows. "I guess we all know where to find the fattest mouse!"

Copycat growls, "And we'll all know where to find the fattest Sunblaze!"

"Do you need _more_ jail time?" Moonblaze hisses. "You're already going to be there long enough. **DauntlessFlame** takes her time updating, you know."

Supernatural nods. "I suppose we should move on to the rewards, though, Moonblaze."

Moonblaze claps her paws. "Let's see what they could win!"

"_IS YOUR VIDEO AWESOME ENOUGH THAT YOU COULD WIN? NO? EVEN SO, YOU COULD WIN . . . A PAIR OF 3D GLASSES, COMPLETE WITH A COWBOY HAT, AND A PET DOG!" _In a quick voice says: _"_**Warriors Funniest Videos** _is not responsible if you manage to lose the dog." _

"If I had a dog, I'd name it Lassie!" Littlestar randomly announces.

"I once had a dog named Lassie . . ." Purdy begins. "I—"

Pantherkit cuts him off. "Why would a _cat_ want a _dog?"_

"You're asking the wrong cat, Pantherkit," Moonblaze meows, smiling innocently.

"I think we should review the videos to vote for!" Copycat hisses from his cell. "I want to get out of here!"

"BE QUIET!" Supernatural holds up a roll of duct tape.

Copycat lashes his tail.

Sunblaze rolls her eyes. "Let's follow Copycat's suggestion and see which videos to vote for!"

* * *

><p>Firestar, Mistystar, Blackstar – <em>Randomness!<br>_Vote**: DRUNK_ON_CATMINT – 1**

Squirrelflight – _Randomness!  
><em>Vote: **CATMINT_&_STICK – 2**

Daisy – _Kits!  
><em>Vote: **VISITING_THE_ZOO – 3**

Firestar – _Drama Queens!  
><em>Vote: **GRAYSTRIPE_ON_FIRE – 4**

* * *

><p>"PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE SO I CAN GET OUT OF HERE!" Copycat wails.<p>

Moonblaze smiles sweetly. "That's all folks!"

* * *

><p><strong>VOTING IS CURRENTLY OPEN. <strong>

**Please vote!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Wow... It's chapter ten! Yay! And I got 114 reviews! Thanks guys! *beams* But... Guests – Please only vote ONCE. I like that you might want a video to win, but it's a hassle trying to decide if someone is actually voting or re-voting. Just putting that out there...**_

**Disclaimers****: **

I, **DauntlessFlame**, do NOT own: the _Warriors_ series by Erin Hunter, the Pink Panther tune, _Born this Way_ by Lady Gaga, the Disney princess Mulan, _Baby_ by Justin Bieber, _I Will Always Love You _by Whitney Houston, _We Are Young_ by Fun., _I Love It_ by Icona Pop, _Cruise_ by Florida Georgia, _1994_ by Jason Aldean, _Boogie Fever_ by the Sylvers, Gru's (from Despicable Me) boogie robots, _The Hunger Games_ trilogy by Suzanne Collins, MONOPOLY, _Girl on Fire_ by Alicia Keys, _Set Fire to the Rain_ by Adele, _22 _by Taylor Swift, _What Makes You Beautiful_ by 1D, or the cheesy moon.

I, **DauntlessFlame**, DO own: Moonblaze, Sunblaze, Captain Obvious, Copycat, Littlestar, Supernatural, Pantherkit, Rockstar, Creepy Crawler Cat Crew, Cricky, Typewriter the Cat, Snow-ConeClan, DonutClan, BreadClan, the videos, the prizes, and the story itself.

_**See you next episode! ~**_**DauntlessFlame**


End file.
